Harry Potter et le Gardien des glaces
by Enawr
Summary: Harry Potter entamme sa 6ème année à Poudlard. Le combat final contre Voldemort approche à grands pas et Harry fait face à des sentiments nouveaux. L'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves mystérieux à Poudlard viendra perturber le cours des choses. HPHG. Chap 6
1. Départ mouvmenté

_**Avant toutes choses, je tiens à vous dire que c'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction**._

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à la fameuse J.K.Rowling

Chapitre I

La nuit tombait sur le n°4 de Privet Drive, les fortes chaleurs persistantes baignaient l'endroit d'un air lourd et pesant. Le Survivant n'arrivait pas à dormir, en fait, il ne dormait plus beaucoup, il passait la plus grande partie de sa nuit à se retourner dans tous les sens en songeant à sa vie, il faut l'avouer, assez mouvementée.

Harry pensait à Sirius, il lui manquait tant. Il avait tellement besoin de son parrain en ce moment. Sa cicatrice le fit souffrir de plus belle. Elle le brûlait continuellement, une chaude douleur localisée sur son front. La photo animée de ses parents posée sur sa table de nuit détourna ses pensées. Ils étaient si beaux. Le Survivant en avait plus qu'assez de souffrir, en ces moments là, il aurait été si simple de partir loin, ne serait-ce que pour atténuer cette douleur interminable…**Douleur interminable. **A cette pensée, la douleur de la cicatrice s'accentua. Il ne pensait plus qu'a une seule chose : LUI. IL ne pouvait pas partir, il devait rester, il devait LE tuer. Son retour n'ayant rien de positif, la mort se répandrait de plus belle, il devait L'arrêter. **Voldemort.**

Il devait protéger les gens qu'il aimait. **Sirius. **Son parrain dont un mangemort, un serviteur de Voldemort, avait privé de la vie. **Ron, Hermione. **Ses deux meilleurs amis lui manquaient. Il fallait qu'il leur écrive. Oui, il allait leur écrire. Ses yeux vert émeraude s'envahirent d'une lueur intense. Il se redressa, ses cheveux bruns toujours en bataille. Il avait renoncé à essayer de les coiffer. Après tout, son père, James Potter, avait les mêmes cheveux, et il s'en était point soucié autant.

Il se leva lentement. Il avait beaucoup changé. Il avait bien grandi, sa peau était celle d'un homme. Il avait pris de la carrure, une légère musculature (résultat des entraînements et matchs de quiditch) s'était affirmée. Il prit ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et se dirigea vers son bureau en baillant.

La douce lueur de la nuit venait caresser doucement sa peau. Harry s'assit à son bureau et regarda sa montre. **23h47. **Dans 13 minutes il aurait 16 ans. Il entrerait en 6ème année à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, son véritable «chez lui ». Effectivement, il résidait chez sa tante Pétunia Dursley et son oncle Vernon Dursley, ainsi que son imbécile de gros cousin pourri gâté et particulièrement stupide : Dudley. L'ambiance qui régnait dans cette simple maison située sur Privet drive en devenait pitoyable. Son oncle et sa tante haïssaient Harry car, appartenant au monde magique, il créait chez eux un semblant de peur.

Le survivant pris un bout de parchemin et griffonna quelques mots à l'intention e Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami.

_ Très cher Ron, _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et toute la famille. Je te remercie beaucoup de tes précédentes lettres, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. De mon côté tout se passe assez bien. Les Dursley se montrent distants, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Ma cicatrice me brûle toujours, j'en parlerai à Dumbledore dès notre arrivée à Poudlard. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte d'y être ! Je ne sais pas si Hermione est déjà avec vous au terrier, je lui envoie donc une lettre, elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop, mais tu la connais, elle s'inquiète toujours trop._

_Je me demandai si on ne pouvait pas aller chercher nos livres ensemble au Chemin de traverse. Répond moi quand tu auras le temps. A très bientôt. J'embrasse toute la famille._

_ Harry._

Le survivant posa la plume dans son encrier, se leva et pris le parchemin. **Hermione.** Il le plia assez maladroitement et réveilla Hedwige qui lui jeta un regard noir. **Hermione. **Il la sorti de sa cage, lui accrocha la lettre à sa patte gauche et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre déjà ouverte.** Hermione. **Hedwige lui mordilla légèrement un doigt pour exprimer son mécontentement, déplia ses ailles blanches et pris son vol, s'enfonçant dans la nuit chaude d'été. Harry la regarda s'éloigner. Lorsque sa vue ne se centrait plus que sur un point blanc dans le ciel, il retourna s'asseoir devant son bureau. **Hermione. **Hermione…Pourquoi donc lui hantait t'elle l'esprit depuis 5 bonnes minutes ? Il prit un second bout de parchemin et commença à lui écrire.

_Une belle jeune fille avançait dans le couloir, se dirigeant indiscutablement vers lui. Son pas était lent et serein. Quand elle ne fut plus que qu'a quelques mètres, il la reconnu enfin. Hermione s'avançais toujours vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il sentit la chaleur de son corps s'approcher du sien. Elle le sera contre lui doucement, lui déposant un tendre baiser dan le cou. Un frisson parcoura son corps de toute sa longueur. Elle lui caressait le dos. Il aurait voulu s'abandonner à elle pour toujours. La chaleur que lui procurait la présence de ce corps séré contre lui était plus qu'agréable. Cette douce chaleur. _

Une chaleur évidente localisée plus au sud le tira de ses pensées. Ses pensées se brouillèrent, que lui arrivait t-il ? Hermione ? Il ne s'était jamais senti comme cela en pensant à elle auparavant…En fait il n'avait jamais pensé à elle de cette façon. D'habitude il songeait à sa meilleure amie, décidée, têtue, brillante et discrète. Mais là ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie, c'était une jolie jeune fille qu'il avait vu marcher dans ce long couloir, la jolie jeune fille qu'était Hermione sans aucun doute, pourtant jamais il ne l'avait si bien remarqué. Ses pensées furent guidées une nouvelle fois par son visage si tendre…ses yeux noisette regorgeant de sentiments non définis. Elle l'avait touché, embrassé, caressé…il s'était senti si bien. La chaleur s'intensifia, focalisant ses pensées uniquement sur son caleçon et son état d'excitation avancé.

Il se justifia à lui-même. Tout était de la faute des hormones et de la douce chaleur de cette nuit là. **Hermione.** Il lui écrirait demain, c'était préférable, il aura bien les idées en place. Il repartit vers son lit et s'y coucha. Il décidât finalement d'enlever son caleçon, s'y sentant toujours à l'étroit. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et devint régulière, il s'endormi.

Le lobe de l'oreille gauche du jeune homme brun qui dormait paisiblement fut titillé par une petite chouette rousse aux yeux de couleur bronze. Harry se réveilla en sursaut faisant basculer la chouette sur le sol. Il entrouvrit les yeux et distingua quatre chouettes disposées à différents endroits de la pièce, attendant que Harry Potter vienne les délivrer de la tâche qu'elles devaient accomplir.

Il regarda sa montre. Impossible de déchiffrer quoi que ce soit.

Il mis ses lunettes et puit enfin lire l'heure. **00h27. **Fallait t-il qu'il soit surpris ? Il n'avait dormi qu'une demi heure environ, cela lui avait semblé une éternité. Mais son corps lui réclamait encore du sommeil. Il se redressa, s'adossant au mur derrière son lit. Il prit la petite chouette rousse dans ses mains, et détacha la lettre qu'elle portait. La petite chouette ne bougeait toujours pas. Cette lettre devait envisager une réponse. Il pris donc l'initiative d'ouvrir les autres lettres afin que les chouettes qui les portait puissent enfin rentrer chez elles. Il approcha son bras d'une assez puissante chouette noire au bec bien dessiné. Harry étouffa un ricanement, la chouette semblait littéralement blasée. Il ouvrit la lettre, elle était de Dumbledore.

_ Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. J'ose espérer que cette nouvelle année à Poudlard sera des meilleures pour toi. J'aurai besoin de te voir dans mon bureau à la rentrée, le plus tôt possible, j'ai à te parler, Harry. J'ai demandé à Molly Weasley de t'accueillir chez elle pendant la fin des vacances. Tu t'imagines bien qu'elle n'a pas refusé, elle était enchantée. Je te souhaite de finir tes vacances agréablement, comme il convient._

_N'hésite pas m'envoyer de hibou si quelque chose te tracasse. Je ne te l'aurai jamais assez répété. _

_ Cordialement, Albus Dumbledore._

Harry relit la lettre une seconde fois, comme à son habitude. Dumbledore voulait lui parler…Il voulait sûrement lui parler de Voldemort ou de quelque chose y étant lié. Il allait passer la fin des vacances au Terrier, avec tous les gens qu'il aime, cette nouvelle lui réchauffa le cœur. Un hibou blanc vint se poser devant lui. Il ressemblait énormément à Edwige, seuls ses yeux étaient différents, il avait des grands yeux marron un peu perdus dans le vague. Il détacha délicatement le parchemin de ses mains maladroites. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture soignée de Hermione.

_ Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, j'avoue que je suis un semblant inquiète. En fait je suis très inquiète. Je suis au Terrier avec Ron, je suis arrivée hier soir. Tout le monde va bien. Mme Weasley nous a dit que tu viendras passer la fin des vacances avec nous. Oh Harry, je suis tellement contente ! Je ne t'envoie pas le petit cadeau, je te le donnerai quand tu arriveras. J'ai hâte de te voir pour que tu m'assurer que tout vas pour le mieux !_

_ Je t'embrasse, Hermione._

Le hibou repartit aussitôt, poussant un hululement de joie. Harry aperçu Coquecigrue sautant et voletant dan tous les sens. Il essaya en vain de l'attraper mais elle était plus rapide. Harry commença à fatiguer, il sortit sa baguette et chuchota :

_ - Stupéfix._

La chouette s'immobilisa, Harry se saisit de la lettre avant de chuchoter une formule de nouveau pour mettre fin à cette stupéfixion.

_ - Finite Incantatum._

La chouette fini sa course sur le bureau. Faisant tomber deux ou trois rouleaux de parchemin à terre. Après quelques regards en biais sur Coq, Harry commença à déplier le parchemin. L'écriture de Ron contrastait affreusement avec celle d'Hermione. Il semblait avoir fait de son mieux pour éviter les pâtés et les fautes. Cela importait peu, Harry lut la lettre de son meilleur ami avec moins d'aisance que la précédente.

_ Harry, _

_Joyeux Anniversaire ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi ! Hermione s'inquiète beaucoup. D'ailleurs je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de très important quand tu viendras nous rejoindre, c'est évidement quelque chose qui a rapport avec elle. Je te donnerai ton cadeau en même temps que Mione. Nous viendrons te chercher demain dans la matinée. On a hâte de te voir ! A demain et encore Joyeux anniversaire !_

_ Ron._

Harry relut la lettre une seconde fois. **« C'est évidement quelque chose qui a rapport avec _elle _»**. Comment ça : elle ? De qui parle t'il ? Molly ? Ginny ? Harry hésitait. Et si il parlait d'Hermione ? Quelque chose d'important la concernait ?

Il se promis d'y réfléchir plus tard et détacha le parchemin de la dernière chouette. C'était une lettre de Poudlard. Elle contenait la liste des ouvrages qu'il se devait d'acheter ainsi que certains ingrédients.Il posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet et s'allongea sur son lit. Il constata que la petite chouette rousse était toujours là.

_ - Eh bien ? Tu attends une réponse ? _

La chouette le dévisagea. Harry ne comprenait pas, pourquoi donc cette imbécile de chouette rousse restait t-elle plantée là ? La lettre que lui avait envoyé Dumbledore n'appelait pas explicitement une quelconque réponse.

_ - Bien. Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit_

Il pris l'initiative d'ignorer la chouette qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Une légère brise fit frissonner Harry, il se glissa sous sa couverture et s'endormi profondément.


	2. Le Terrier

_**V****oilà un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent. : )**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !**_

_**Harry va effectivement développer de nouveaux pouvoirs en rapport avec le titre. lol**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, les autres arriveront bientôt mais pas aussi rapidement. :p**_

_**Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais c'est le début, c'est plutôt normal. ;)  
**_

_**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, encore et toujours.**_

Chapitre II

Pétunia venait de faire un affreux cauchemar. Elle se frotta les yeux, puis ceux-ci se posèrent sur l'oncle Vernon qui dormait toujours et ronflait à en faire pleurer un hippogriffe. Il semblait ronfler comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et se leva, elle enfila une ignoble robe de chambre rose fluo avant de sortir de la chambre discrètement et partir préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle mis du bacon à griller et une bouilloire sur le feu.

Elle s'avança alors vers le salon avec un petit plateau en fer forgé. Elle déposa deux tasses ainsi qu'un bol sur la table et apporta le sucre. Elle pris les céréales de son Dudleynichou qui se trouvait dans l'étagère en bois à coté de l'évier, les apporta sur la table avec trois petites cuillères. Elle regarda la table avec satisfaction puis sortit dans le jardin pour admirer le magnifique soleil qui régnait sur ce ciel dégagé d'un bleu azur. Elle resta quelques secondes à admirer le temps puis retourna dans la cuisine en chantonnant. Elle prépara le café et partit chercher une grande assiette pour y déposer le bacon déjà presque brûlé, elle salua les trois sorciers qui venaient d'apparaître dans le salon et repartit dans la cuisine d'où commençait a s'échapper une légère fumée noire. C'est alors qu'elle poussa un cri d'effroi, elle retourna affolée dans le salon et cria une nouvelle fois à la vue de trois arrivants qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant. Des sorciers.

_- Mon dieu ! Que faites vous chez moi ? Sortez d'ici tout de suite vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus !_

_- Allons Mme Dursley, calmez vous. Nous venons jute chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. _

Pétunia jeta alors un regard apeuré à ce grand homme aux cheveux roux qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il était accompagné de deux adolescents l'un aux cheveux roux bien coiffé et l'autre encapuchonnée dans une robe noire de sorcier, Pétunia pouvais seulement distinguer des longs cheveux non coiffés et deux yeux noisette.

Mr Weasley s'avança vers elle. Elle étouffa un cri, apeurée.

_- Excusez nous. Nous venons chercher Harry, il passera la fin des vacances chez nous, j'espère que je vous ne dérange pas ? _

_- Bien sûr que si vous me dérangez ! Les g-gens comme v-vous ne pouvez donc pas prévenir avant d'entrer chez les gens ? S'indigna t-elle, bégayante de peur._

_- Harry était prévenu, si bien sûr vous accordiez plus d'importance au fait qu'il existe, il vous en aurait peut-être parlé. Ron étouffa un rire. Le ton qu'avait pris Hermione pour dire cette phrase avait quelque chose du professeur McGonagall._

_- Mais je…_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait la moindre chose à ajouter. Vos yeux parlent pour vous. Je vais chercher Harry. Où est-il ? Oh ne répondez pas. Il doit être dans sa chambre évidement. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Harry, laissant Pétunia, Ron et Arthur bouches bées._

Harry s'était réveillé brusquement prés avoir cru entendre un cri provenant de dehors.

Il se redressa, chercha ses lunettes qu'il ne trouva pas. Il scruta sa fenêtre. Peut-être Miss Figgs avait des ennuis ? Ou alors Voldemort était là, tout près ? Pourtant sa cicatrice ne le brûlait pas spécialement fort. Il fini par réaliser que ce cri pouvait très bien être celui d'une voisine qui aurait vu un rat ou quelque chose de semblable. C'est alors qu'il entendit un deuxième cri, son regard vint presque par réflexe se poser sur la porte de sa chambre, sa tante avait crié, mais pas un cri ordinaire : un cri de…peur. Il se leva. A quoi s'attendre ? Un mangemort ? Quelqu'un montait les escaliers… Quand la porte s'entre ouvrit, le sang du survivant ne fit qu'un tour, il pris sa baguette, la dirigeant vers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Hermione faillit rater la dernière marche, elle continua à avancer vers la chambre de Harry, elle y vit de la lumière et y entra.

Harry essaya de distinguer ce qui se présentait à lui, une jeune femme apparemment vêtue d'une robe de sorcier qui l'encapuchonnait. C'était une mangemort, elle venait pour le tuer, elle devait déjà avoir tuer les Dursley, cela expliquerait les cris entendus. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là. Dumbledore n'était pas là, Sirius non plus. Personne ne pouvait l'aider, il tuerait donc cette idiote de mangemort qui faisait irruption dans sa propre chambre.

Hermione fut surprise de trouver Harry pointant sa baguette sur elle, nu comme un vers qui plus est. Elle n'eu pas le temps de comprendre que Harry hurla :

_- Expeliarmus !_

Hermione fut projetée violement contre une grande armoire dont la porte anciennement cassée s'écroula sur elle. Elle pris la tête dans ses mains, elle souffrait horriblement du crâne.

_- Harry, tu peu m'expliq…_

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry s'était jeté sur elle, l'avait soulevé du sol, baguette pointée sur son visage. Elle battit légèrement des pieds comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien en l'air. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes, elle essaya d'atteindre son épaule pour le faire lâcher prise, elle ne pouvait plus parler, et avait du mal à respirer.

Il la tenait, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle essaya de lui agripper le bras, il ne la laissa pas faire, et la plaqua contre le sol.

Hermione se sentit vaciller, elle heurta le sol violement et Harry était sur elle, il l'écrasait, il aller la tuer cet imbécile ! Elle essaya en vain d'enlever la capuche qui cachait son visage, elle était sûre qu'il la confondait avec quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait jamais voulu tuer sa meilleure amie ! Elle réussit enfin à l'enlever, dévoilant un visage complètement perdu dans le vague.

Harry la vit se débattre un moment, il était en position de force, elle ne pourrait pas le tuer. Cette garce de mangemort enleva son capuchon et…Horreur !

Hermione vit le jeune homme pâlir, il scruta un instant son visage avant de bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles. Il la lâcha enfin, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de détourner la tête, le jeune homme toujours nu s'était levé.

_- Mon dieu Hermione ! je je…enfin je suis désolé je…_

_- Ce n'est rien…je vais bien. Enfile donc tes lunettes et aussi un…._

Harry la dévisagea, pourquoi le regardait-elle comme sa ? Il sentait son regard sur lui, ce qui le fit légèrement rougir. Il tendit une main vers elle pour la relever. Elle prit aide sur son bras et vint se coller a lui.

_- Harry, il faut que je te dise que tu es…_

Des pas se firent entendre dan le couloir, et Ron arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

_- Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tout ce bruit ? Qu'es-ce que vous fa…_

Ron pâlit devant la scène qui s'offrait a lui, Hermione et Harry étaient là au milieu de la pièce, Harry était nu, elle était contre lui. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il était nu, comment cela se faisait t'il ? Il se rappela la soirée précédente et déglutit difficilement. Il était là, serré contre Hermione. Elle l'avait vu nu…Il croisa le regard de Ron et son cœur rata un battement. **Mon dieu ! Ron !**

Ron était déjà parti en claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry se détacha d'Hermione et se précipita vers la porte. A peine fut-il rendu a mi chemin entre l'escalier et la chambre qu'Hermione l'interpella.

_- Harry ! Attend !_

Il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il était encore tout nu. Il cru entendre une brève formule avant de tourner la tête vers sa chambre, il eu juste le temps de distinguer ce qui lui semblait être une couette volante qu'il pris de plein fouet. Il la mis autour de sa taille, jeta un sourire gêné à Hermione qui dont le teint avait viré au rose et descendit les escalier rapidement et couru vers le salon.

Harry aperçu Arthur Weasley. Il ne le distinguait pas vraiment bien. Il n'avait toujours pas ses lunettes. **Quel imbécile je suis…**

_- Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ?_

Harry murmura un rapide « salut » puis chercha Ron autour des yeux. Où était-il passé ?

_- Mr Weasley ?_

_- Harry ?_

_- Savez-vous où est Ron ?_

_- Oh. Il vient de partir pour le Terrier avec la poudre de cheminette. Apparemment il ne vous a pas attendu._

_- Non…c'est que…_

_- Tu ferai mieux de te dépêcher de t'habiller Harry, Molly nous attend pour dîner, où est Hermione ?_

_- Elle…elle est restée en haut._

_- Je suis là. Dépêche toi Harry_. Intervint Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

Harry remonta les escaliers. Tout s'était passé si vite…Deux cris, puis une mangemort qui débarque dans sa chambre, cette mangemort se trouvant être Hermione, lui ne s'étai pas rendu compte qu'il était nu, Ron les avait vu et…Une boule d'angoisse grandit alors dans son ventre.

Il enfila des vêtements, trouva enfin ses lunettes, jeta quelques sorts pour faire et réduire ses valises. Il ferma la fenêtre, emporta Hedwige et redescendit rejoindre Hermione et Mr Weasley.

Il croisa rapidement sa tante et son oncle dont il ne se souciât guère. Il espérait passer des vacances agréables en compagnie de ses amis…Tout cela avait bien mal commencé.

Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'engagea dans la cheminée des Dursley. Il avait un mauvais pré sentiment…**Ron. **Il prit une longue respiration et articula distinctement :

_- Le Terrier !_

Harry eut à nouveau cette drôle de sensation puis atterri dans la cheminée des Weasley. Elle donnait sur le salon qui était soigneusement rangé, Harry eut a peine le temps de considérer ce qu'il voyait que Mme Weasley lui sauta au cou.

_- Mon dieu Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? As-tu mangé à ta faim ? Attends je vais te préparer quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir !_ s'exclama t-elle avec joie. _Les enfants sont là haut, vas déposer tes affaires, je vous appellerai pour pur le dîner_

_- C'est très gentil à vous Mme Weasley, mais je n'ai pas très faim et je…_

_- Tatata Harry ! Pas de manières s'il te plait. Monte donc tes affaires, la faim te fait raconter des bêtises._

_- Bien. Merci beaucoup._

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, Hermione devait être en haut avec les autres. Il entendit des voix sur le pallier du premier étage. Là se trouvaient les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, ainsi que Ginny et Hermione. **Ron…Il manque Ron**. Il discuta un moment avec les frères et sœurs de son meilleur ami avant d'enfin leur demander :

_- Vous savez où est passé Ron ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu._

_- Oui il est monté dans votre chambre au deuxième. _Lui répondit Georges.

_- Fait gaffe ! Il a l'air Ron-chon ! _Ajouta Fred avec un sourire.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à débattre sur le fait que la boucles d'oreille de Ginny la faisait ressemblait à un Scrout à pétard ou à une vulgaire fouine. Le teint de Ginny était proche du pourpre. Harry préféra monter rejoindre Ron, Hermione le rattrapa.

_- Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de Ron à ce point là ?_

_- Eh bien, il n'a pas tout compris et il m'en veut, je lui dois des explications_

_- Il n'y a rien a comprendre Harry, il n'as aucun raison de t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit ! Laisse le tranquille, tant pis pour lui si il boude, il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est plus un gamin._

_- Mais je…_

_- Non ! Arête de justifier tes moindres faits et gestes ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal Harry, si ce n'est avoir voulu me tuer à la rigueur.._. Elle eu un léger sourire en coin.

_- Ecoute Hermione, Ron est mon meilleur ami et il m'en veut, je veux juste lui parler._

_- Cela ne fera qu'empirer si tu lui parles maintenant. Tu le connais ! Laisse lui le temps de réfléchir et là vous pourrez parler tranquillement._

_- Tu as sûrement raison, mais je ne supporte pas de voir Ron comme ça ! Je préfère être fixé._

_- Bien comme tu veux, je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis. Tu es têtu comme une mule._

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Elle était si jolie... **Ron**. Il fallait qu'il voie Ron, il monta les escaliers en trombe et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre d'un coup sec. Ron était là, allongé sur son lit, songeur. Harry le dévisagea, des mèches de ses cheveux roux lui arrivaient devant les yeux, il avait énormément grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Harry articulait avec difficulté.

_- Ron ?_

_- Mmmh ?_

_- Heu…je voulais te parler._

Ron se releva et se mit à fouiller dans sa valise. Il en sorti deux ou trois affaires propres qu'il posa sur son bras.

_- Vas-y. Puisque tu as envie de me parler, parle-moi._

_- Eh bien voilà quand tu es rentré dans la chambre tout a leur je dois avoue que…_

_- Ron se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et ferma la porte. Harry considéra la porte qui les séparait. _

_- Merde ! Ron tu m'écoutes ou quoi !_

_- Aaaah, tu veux que je t'écoute en plus ? Tu désires me parler et en plus tu veux que j'écoute ce qu'un imbécile dans ton genre a à me dire ?_

Harry sentit monter l'énervement en lui. Hermione avait raison, impossible de parler des choses avec lui quand il boude.

_- Très bien ! Si c'est ça que tu veux, tant mieux ! Alors ne m'écoute pas, ne me parle pas, passons des vacances merveilleuses à nous éviter ! Il y en a marre de tes bouderies de gamin de douze ans ! Sois adulte dans ta tête, écoute ce que les autres ont à te dire ! Je n'ai même pas à me justifier car je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Hermione avait raison, je n'aurai jamais dû essayer de régler les choses entre nous ! Je vais poser mes affaires dans une autre chambre, comme ça je n'aurai pas à supporter ta bouderie idiote ! Tiens ! J'ai une merveilleuse idée, je vais mettre mes affaires dans la chambre de Mione, histoire de te faire enrager, tu vois…moi aussi je peux jouer les adolescents attardés !_

A ces derniers mots la voix de Harry se cassa. Ron sortit de la salle de bain et se jeta sur Harry, le plaqua contre la porte, le pris par le col et le souleva du sol. Harry croyait que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas de la rage qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Ron, mais de la douleur. Ron avait les larmes aux yeux, Harry venait de le faire pleurer. Ron le lâcha soudainement, le Survivant repris conscience de ses jambes et se redressa, Ron l'écarta de la porte et sorti de la pièce, le laissant seul avec lui-même.

Harry n'avait même plus la tête à réfléchir. Il aurait voulu s'endormir, il s'allongea su son lit et s'assoupit, vidant son esprit.

_- Les enfants ! Descendez donc ! Le repas est prêt !_

La voix de Mme Weasley était remplie de joie de vivre. Cela réchauffa quelque peu le cœur de Harry qui se releva, son esprit se chargea alors de pensées et de souvenirs. **Ron. **Ron, toujours Ron. Il descendit les escaliers lentement. Lorsque il arriva dans la cuisine, le reste de la famille Weasley était là, assise à table.

Harry prit place et mangea tout ce que Mme Weasley lui servit. Puis une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un bleu assez étrange fit irruption dans la pièce, jetant un regard noir aux jumeaux qui pouffait de rire. Harry s'aperçu que cette personne était tout bonnement Hermione. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui chuchotât à l'oreille :

_- Je t'expliquerai « ça » tout à l'heure._

Ce geste n'échappa évidement pas à Ron qui étouffa un grognement, attirant sans le vouloir l'attention sur lui.

_- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?_ Demanda Fred.

_- Laisse moi_. Répondit Ron d'un ton grincheux.

_- Tu rigoles _? _Voilà deux bonnes heures que tu fais la tronche ! Dis-nous enfin pourquoi. _Enchaîna Georges.

_- Demandez__donc à Potter. _Ajoutât-il froidement.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Ron avait l'air de le détester, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Déjà en 4ème année à Poudlard, celui-ci lui avait fait une petite crise de jalousie.

_- Qu'es-ce qui te prend de l'appeler comme ça ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?_ Demande Mme Weasley inquiète.

_- Légèrement_. Répondit Ron.

_- Comment ça « légèrement » ? Pour que tu sois dans un état pareil, cela à du être plus qu'une légère dispute… _Fit remarquer Fred.

_- Il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour piquer une crise…_Déclara Harry.

Un silence se fit. Personne ne comprenait. Qu'avait t'il bien pu se passer entre eux pour que Ron soit si énervé et Harry si agacé ? Ron pris la parole :

_- Ce n'était pas « pas grand-chose », sauf si tu trouves que le fait de te surprendre avec He…_

_- Stop ! Arrêtez ! Vous êtes fatigants !_ Le coupa Hermione._ Ron, si tu laissais Harry t'expliquer nous n'en serions pas là ! Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais tout est de ta faute ! Si seulement tu avais un comportement plus mature !_

Le silence s'était maintenant fait dans la cuisine. Il ne semblait y avoir que trois personnes, au centre de toutes attentions. Le silence fut suivit d'un malaise, Mr Weasley essaya de changer de sujet.

_- Vous savez qu'en ce moment nous somme débordés de travail au minist…_

_- C'est drôle que tu aies ce discours Hermione..._

_- Je suis contente que ça provoque en toi l'hilarité, Ronald. Si tu trouve que mon « discours » est drôle alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire._

_- Oui effectivement il est hilarant...Quand on prend en compte le fait que tu couches avec Harry…_Ajouta Ron d'une voix glaciale.

Tous les cœurs ratèrent un battement. Hermione se leva et le gifla, puis couru vers les escaliers.

Ron n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Le silence se fit plus profond, Harry sentait tous les regards posés sur lui, il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Une seconde personne se leva, les yeux en pleurs et couru vers le jardin. C'était Ginny. L'ambiance de plus en plus insupportable. Harry sentait qu'il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce. Il se leva doucement, mis son assiette dans l'évier et partit dans le salon.

Ron le rejoignit bientôt. Il s'installa face à Harry. Le survivant sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade. Le roux pris alors l'initiative de parler.

_- Harry ?_

_- « … »_

_- Harry je…_Ron semblait perdu et mal à l'aise. _Je suis désolé…je...je suis un idiot_.

- « … »

Harry…parle moi, s'il te plait.

_- Que veux-tu que je te dise Weasley ?_ Harry avait une voix inquisitrice qui semblait vouloir mettre fin à cette conversation stupide.

_- Je veux que tu…m'expliques…ce qui c'est passé ce matin… _Commença Ron d'une voix chancelante.

_- Bien. Tu vas m'écouter ?_

_- Je te le promets._

_- Parfait._

Harry commença donc son récit, Ron l'écoutait attentivement.

_- Bien je…suis vraiment un imbécile alors !_

_- Tu peux le dire !_ Plaisanta Harry

Ron lui sourit. Ils avaient enfin parlé. Tout était enfin réglé, ils redeviendraient les meilleurs amis. Une seule chose tracassait Ron qui en fit part à Harry.

_- Harry ?_

_- Ron ?_

_- Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret mais depuis quand es-tu tout nu quand on vient te chercher ?_

_- Heu…_

_- « … »_

_- Eh bien …je m'habillai pour me préparer à votre arrivée._

_- Ah. Imagine…Tu aurais affronté un mangemort tout nu._

Cette phrase les fit sourire. Il montèrent ensembles et entendirent Hermione parler très fort, elle semblait énervée. Sa voix fût suivie de celle de Ginny, en pleurs.

_- Mon dieu ! Ginny !_ S'exclama Ron.

Ron couru vers la chambre et Hermione en sortit. Les voix se calmèrent. Harry n'avait pas suivi grand-chose. Hermione s'avança vers lui les larmes aux yeux, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'enserra, son visage blottit dans son cou. Elle avait visiblement prit un choc. Hermione releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'émeraude de Harry. Il était si beau. Elle eu envie de l'embrasser juste un instant, juste une seconde…Elle approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles du Survivant. Il était à nouveau perdu, il se laissa faire. Elle appuya sa bouche contre la sienne et le sera contre elle. Ses bras vinrent se loger autour du cou de Harry, elle approfondi le baiser. Harry ne songeait plus à rien, il lui rendit son baiser, les langues se touchèrent, se marièrent parfaitement, ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes qui leur semblèrent une éternité. Hermione mis fin au rêve doucereux d'Harry en retirant ses lèvres des siennes.

_- Pourquoi tu fa…_

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Puis lui chuchota :

- _N'en parle pas à Ron. Il serait furieux…_

Puis elle retira ses bras et s'éloigna vers sa chambre. Harry resta là à attendre Ron un moment. Hermione venait de l'embrasser. Elle aussi devait donc ressentir la même chose que lui…ou peut-être pas, peut-être était elle simplement secouée ? Harry y réfléchirai plus tard, tout d'abord : Ron. Quand enfin ce dernier arriva, suivi de près par Ginny, Harry le pris par le bras et ils montèrent tous deux dans la chambre de celui-ci. Harry referma doucement la porte dont le loquet semblait ne vouloir marcher. Harry se tourna vers Ron qui lui jetait un regard interrogateur. Le Survivant pris un regard passif et s'assit sur le bord de son lit qui émit un léger grincement à cet assaut. Il se tourna vers Ron qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Avant que le regard de ce dernier ne se soit transformé en un regard d'inquiétude, Harry pris la parole :

_- Ron, tu ne devais pas me parler de quelque chose la concernant ? _Demanda Harry d'une voix paisible. Il hésitait toujours sur la personne de qui Ron voulait lui parler.

_- Ah si, si…Je voulais te dire que…_

La voix de Ron descendit d'un ton. Harry dû tendre l'oreille pour bien distinguer chaque mot.

_- Les sentiments que j'éprouve envers elle n'ont fait qu'amplifier ces derniers moi et je…_

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Ron parlait bien d'Hermione. Harry eu un pincement sec au cœur. Ron avait évidement toujours des sentiments pour elle, ces sentiments s'étaient même renforcés. Harry ne comprit rien à la fin de la phrase de Ron qui avait encore baissé d'un ton, comme si Rita Skeeter les écoutait et s'apprêtait à consacrer la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier à ce genre de nouvelle.

_- Ron, cela te dérangerait de répéter la fin? Je pas compris un seul mot._

_- Je te demandais si il fallait que je lui dévoile tout ou si il valait mieux que j'attende encore…_Reprit Ron qui semblait définitivement perdu.

Cette question perturba complètement Harry. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait t-il fallut que son meilleur ami lui demande cela maintenant ? Alors que lui même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune fille. Il y a trois jours, il aurai dit a Ron de se lancer et de tout avouer à Hermione, mais là il hésitait terriblement. Peut-être avait t-il une chance avec elle ? Il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher en envoyant Ron lui dévoiler son amour et risquer de la perdre. Mais si elle refusait ? Si jamais Harry disait à Ron de le faire et qu'Hermione l'envoie sur les roses ? Alors Harry aurait joué les meilleurs amis tout en ayant encore sa chance avec Hermione. Si il disait à Ron d'aller parler à sa Mione plus tard, il ne pourrai pas approcher cette jeune fille célibataire sachant que son meilleur ami lui dévoilerait son amour bientôt. Le survivant était sûr que cela ne pouvait être qu'une phase. Avait t'il le droit de fiche en l'air les chances pour Ron de sortir avec Hermione ? Ce dernier l'aimait depuis longtemps et après tout, ce qu'Harry éprouvait envers Hermione ne lui semblait que purement sexuel. Les idées de Harry se mirent enfin en place. Un sale coup des hormones n'allait pas gâcher leur amitié.

- _Vas lui parler. Si tu es sûr de tes sentiments envers elle, et que ceux-ci s'intensifient, alors vas lui parler._ Harry regardait maintenant ses mains, il ne pouvait regarder son meilleur ami en face comme ci avait pu lire tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête quelques secondes auparavant.

_- Oh Harry…merci, je…_ Le visage de Ron regorgeait de sentiments indescriptibles.

De rien mon vieux.

Harry releva enfin la tête et son regard croisa celui du rouquin. Il se sourirent quelques secondes puis le brun s'allongea sur son lit et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Ron parla de quidditch à Harry une bonne partie de la nuit, ce dernier avait fini par renoncer à l'écouter, songeant à Hermione. Lorsque les deux adolescents se dirent enfin « Bonne nuit » et que la respiration de Ron se fit plus profonde, Harry se sentit profondément mal. Si Hermione avait été secouée ? Qu'elle avait trouvé réconfort en l'embrassant ? Il lui avait quand même rendu son baiser et non pour réconforté qui que se soit. Il n'avait donc aucune excuse quant à son attitude. Il s'en voulait, autant que Ron lui en aurait voulu si il l'avait su…

Harry se remémora alors se baiser tendre qu'il avait partagé avec sa meilleure amie. **Meilleure amie ?** Pouvait-il toujours la considérer ainsi ? Il le fallait pourtant, rien que par amitié envers Ron…Les yeux émeraude du Survivant s'éclaircirent soudain, il pouvait tout de même continuer à songer à elle, après tout, ses pensées n'appartiennent qu'a lui. Il s'endormit en pensant a la jeune fille, il dormi en rêvant d'elle. **Hermione.** Quand il se réveilla, elle était là, discutant silencieusement avec Ron. Harry s'attarda quelques instants sur les cheveux de la jeune fille. Leur couleur avait viré au pourpre, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui leur arrivait.

_- Salut vous deux. _S'exclama le jeune homme brun avant de bailler.

Ses deux amis tournèrent leurs visages souriants vers lui. Il fut heureux de constater qu'enfin tout semblait se passer pour le mieux.

_- Salut vieux ! _

_- Salut Harry._ La voix d'Hermione le fit chavirer, elle était si douce, si sensuelle…La jeune adolescente lui sembla plus superbe que jamais. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et posa une main sur son épaule. Le contact avec sa peau fit frissonner Harry. Ce dernier fixait ses yeux noisette et ses lèvres qui vinrent lui déposer un baiser…sur la joue gauche, avant d'atterrir sur la joue droite. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. A quoi s'attendait t'il ? Elle n'allait pas l'embrasser, cela aurait été complètement invraisemblable et puis Ron était tout à côté.

_- Tu as bien dormi ?_ La voix d'Hermione fit revenir Harry à la réalité.

_- Assez bien. J'ai rêvé que …_Harry s'arrêta net. Ce serait évidement trop dur de désirer Hermione en secret, il fallait qu'il arête de penser à elle de cette façon, ou il finirai par se trahir un jour ou l'autre. **Une idée…vite !**

_- Que Voldemort voulait me tuer. _Ron réprima un frisson. Chez la plupart des sorciers (Les bons sorciers évidement), la seule évocation du nom de Voldemort pouvait les faire trembler de peur : Il ne fallait pas prononcer son nom. Les seules personnes qui ne craignaient pas de le prononcer étant Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Albus Dumbledore, car, n'est-il pas vrai que « La peur d'un nom, ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même » ?

_- Ca ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude _! plaisanta hermione.

Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille.

_- Hermione ? _

La voix du jeune homme aux yeux émeraude fût parcourir en elle un frisson qui lui transperça le ventre et s'enfouit dans son corps, se répandant dans tous ses membres. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui depuis ce baiser…Pourquoi l'avait t'elle embrassé ? Elle ne sentait plus elle-même en ce moment…Auparavant, se trouvant seule avec Harry, elle aurait discuté de lui, de ses problèmes, de Voldemort, de Ron, de Poudlard, des cours, d'Ombrage...et de plein d'autres choses encore, mais actuellement, il en était autrement : la seule envie qui lui traversait l'esprit était de lui sauter dessus, lui arracher tout ses vêtements et de…

- _Hermione ? Ca va ?_ Insista Harry.

_- Pardon ? Excuse moi, je réfléchissait a…ce que tu venais de dire._

_- Oh. Eh bien je me demandais ce qui arrivait à tes cheveux…_

_- Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir expliqué plus tôt, mais je trouvais que le moment était mal choisi…_Ses yeux noisette se posèrent avec un regard réprobateur sur Ron qui rougit à cette remarque. _C'est à cause de Fred et Georges, _reprit Hermione, _il m'ont mis un espèce de cachet bizarre dans un verre d'eau que «comme une idiote » j'ai bu. Leur « merveilleuse » idée était de tester un produit de coloration artificielle pour les cheveux accompagnée d'une odeur correspondant à peu prés à la couleur. . Le plus grave c'est que les effets du produit ne sont toujours pas terminés, que la rentrée approche et que la couleur, ainsi que l'odeur, changent toutes les douze heures. Je ne te fait pas dire que leur idée particulièrement stupide, comme d'habitude, commence à m'exaspérer…Le jour où l'on est venu te chercher, j'avais les cheveux couleur vert pomme. _Une grimace accompagna la dernière phrase.

Harry lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire. A cet instant il aurait voulu faire disparaître Ron d'un coup de baguette magique, mais ce dernier était là, souriant.

_- Je voulais te dire quelque chose Mione_…Commença Harry.

_- Oui ?_

_- Voilà, ma cicatrice me brûle sans arrêts, un douleur continuelle, et je me dema…_

_- QUOI ?_

_- Je disais que ma cicatrice me brûle sans arrêts et que je me demand…_

_- Harry ! Qu'es-ce que ? Comment tu ? Pourquoi tu ? Il faut en parlait à Dumbledore !_ s'écriât Hermione qui n'avait plus du tout l'air de plaisanter.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'irai le voir dès notre arrivée à Poudlard. Je juste te le dire, Ron étant déjà au courant j'ai préf…_

_- Comment ? Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit !_ S'écriât t'elle a l'adresse de Ron qu'elle dévisageait comme si celui-ci venait de faire la chose la plus horrible et impardonnable qu'il puisse exister.

_- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquie…_Commença le rouquin.

_- Eh bien c'est réussi ! Harry, _commença t-elle en se tournant vers le Survivant, _je t'en prie, la prochaine fois que chose étrange t'arrive, parle-en moi tout de suite, envoie moi un hibou !_

_- Oui je suis désolé Hermione, mais je me sentais fatigué et vous veniez me chercher le lendemain, alors…bref, je voulais aussi te dire que Dumbledore m'attendra dans son bureau à la rentrée, il veut me parler._

Après avoir débattu sur ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien vouloir à Harry, Hermione sortit de la chambre pour descendre dans la cuisine en attendant que Harry se change. Une fois changé, Harry s'allongea quelques secondes sur son lit, songeur, comme toujours.

Un cri strident le fit se redresser, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione dont les cheveux sentant le citron avaient pris une couleur jaune fluo absolument affreuse, se rua dans la pièce avec 5 ou 6 lettres dans les mains.

_- Des lettres de Poudlard ! Les résultats de nos buses !_ _Ouvrir…quand…entra…là…respirer…_Hurla t-elle, essoufflée, et le teint rouge virant au pourpre.

La jeune fille s'écroula sur le lit, la respiration haletante. Harry pris sa tête dans ses mains et Ron partit chercher un verre d'eau.

_- Sérieusement, elle est complètement givrée…pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils pour 6 malheureuses lettres de Poudlard_. S'exclama Ron. Harry étouffa un ricanement.

Les deux garçons n'avaient compris traître mot de la fin de la « phrase » d'Hermione. Les joues de la jeune fille étaient toutes rouges, elle avait du mal à respirer. Quand enfin elle reprit ses esprits, Harry et Ron étaient près d'elle, tous deux un léger sourire en coin.

_- Tu vas mieux ?_ Demanda Ron.

_- Oui, ça peut aller…_

_- Alors maintenant explique nous ce que tu as apparemment essayé d'articuler tout à l'heure…_Ricana Harry.

_- Je ne me souviens plus du tout_. Répondit Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

_- Je crois que ça avait un rapport avec ça…_Enchaîna Ron lui désignant les 6 lettres a leurs noms qui gisaient sue le sol.

_- Oh ! Ce sont les résultats de nos buses ! Oh mon dieu ! Je suis sûre qu j'ai tout raté ! _S'écria t-elle en se ruant vers les lettres.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Les résultats de leurs buses rendait Hermione complètement hystérique et les inquiétait au plus haut point. Harry pris au vol la lettre qu'Hermione lui lança et l'ouvrit maladroitement.


	3. Les yeux du mal

**_Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling…etc…_**

Chapitre III

_BREVET UNIVERSEL__ DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis __  
s'il obtient l'une des  
notes suivantes :  
_

_Optimal (O)  
_

_Effort Exceptionnel (E) __  
_

_Acceptable (A__  
_

_  
__Le candidat est recalé__  
s'il obtient l'une des  
notes suivantes :  
_

_Piètre (P)  
_

_Désolant (D)  
_

_Troll (T)_

**___HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU :_**

___Astronomie : A_

___Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

___Sortilèges : E_

___Défense contre les forces du mal : O_

___Divination : P_

___Botanique : E_

___Histoire de la magie : D_

___Potions : E_

___Métamorphose : E_

Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre puis fut partagé entre déception et joie. Il avait obtenu 7 BUSE, et savait très bien qu'il avait raté l'histoire de la magie s'étant évanoui en plein examen. Mais ce qui le perturbait était sa note en potions…**E…Il me fallait obtenir un « Optimal » en potions si je voulais devenir Auror…**Le Survivant voulait effectivement devenir un chasseur de mages noirs, mais le professeur Rogue n'acceptant que les élèves ayant obtenu un « Optimal » pour la préparations aux ASPICS, son avenir souhaité s'écroulait d'un coup sec.

Harry déglutit difficilement, il en parlerait au professeur Dumbledore lors de son rendez-vous. Le brun se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis, Hermione avait un visage sans expressions et parcourait lentement du doigt la liste de ses notes.** Par assurance sans doutes…**pensa Harry. C'est alors que Ron s'avança vers lui.

-_ Harry ! C'est super ! J'ai eu 7 BUSE, tu te rends compte ?_

-_ Whoua, bravo ! Moi aussi j'en ai obtenu 7, mais ce qui m'ennuie, c'est ma note en potions…_Répliqua Harry avec un air de dégoût total.

-_ T'as eu quoi ?_

-_ Seulement un « Effort exceptionnel »…_

-_ Je vois…C'est vraiment pas juste, faut que tu en parles à Dumbledore ! Peut-être réussira t'il a convaincre cet abruti de Rogue de te faire suivre ses cours._

-_ J'y ai déjà pensé, c'est ce que je ferai dès notre arrivée à Poudlard. _Un sourire d'espoir se dessina alors sur son visage jusqu'alors crispé. _Je préfèrerai tout de même que se soit Dumbledore ou un autre professeur qui me fasse suivre des cours de potions…_Ajouta t'il en prenant l'air que Rogue avait sur le visage lorsque Harry lui adressait la parole.

- _Et toi Mione ?_ Enchaîna Ron en se tournant vers la jeune fille à la chevelure toujours jaune fluo.

- _Heu…_

-_ Fais voir,_ dit Harry en approchant la main du parchemin de Hermione

- _Oh ! Mais c'est super, tu n'as que des « Optimal » ! Sauf bien sûr en potions…_Cela ne surpris pas Harry : Rogue n'allait pas leur faire cadeaux d'un « Optimal » alors qui les détestait…

_- Je sais Harry…_Répliqua la jeune fille.

_- Eh bien ?_ demanda Ron. _Qu'es-ce que tu as ?_

- _Je ne m'y attendais pas, tout simplemen. Je pensais réellement avoir tout raté…_Expliqua Hermione toujours sans expressions.

- _Comment aurai tu pus tout raté ? Mione, tu es la plus brillante sorcière de ton âge, tout le monde te l'a déjà fait remarqué…_Fit remarquer Harry avec un petit sourire. Il la trouvait tellement belle...

- _Tu es gentil Harry. Je suis contente de vous avoir tous les deux auprès de moi, vous êtes…formidables._

Ron rougit à cette remarque tandis que le cœur d'Harry aurait préféré exploser plutôt que de battre aussi vite. Le Survivant aurait voulu l'embrasser mais il se reteint et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, immédiatement imité par Ron. Hermione leur sourit puis ils descendirent déjeuner.

Hermione discutait avec Harry de ses notes quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cuisine. La cuisine des Weasley était toujours bien rangée et toutes les choses s'y activaient magiquement. Toute la famille était assise à table discutant tranquillement tout en dégustant quelques œufs sur le plat. Après que les trois adolescents aient dit « Bonjour » à toutes les personnes présentes, ils s'assirent à leurs places respectives. Ils mangèrent goulûment en parlant des notes qu'ils avaient eu, Mrs Weasley était plus qu'enchantée, elle les serra chacun leur tour dans ses bras en versant de discrètes larmes et bafouillant des «_ Oh, mes enfants, je suis si fière de vous ! _»

-_ Maman, nous devons aller « Chemin de Traverse » aujourd'hui : on a toute une liste de livres, il nous en faut une bonne quinzaine._ Ron tenait la lettre des achats à effectuer dans ses mains et semblait dépérir sous le nombre de titres qui y apparaissaient.

-_ Bien. Les jumeaux vous accompagneront, ils doivent reprendre la direction de leur magasin. Arthur viendra également avec vous. N'es-ce pas Arthur ?_ Lui demanda t-elle en se retournant vers son mari.

- _Bien sûr, je préfère que vous soyez escortés, du moins par moi, dans ces allées._ Ajouta celui-ci.

Une fois leurs estomacs bien remplis, le petit groupe parti en direction du chemin de traverse grâce la poudre de cheminette. Hermione avait pris soin de recouvrir ses cheveux jaune fluo d'une capuche noire. Le chemin de traverse était toujours très fréquenté, même le retour de Voldemort n'avait pas stoppé l'activité de l'endroit, les sorciers s'affairaient, couraient, admiraient, achetaient, riaient. Georges et Fred partirent en direction en leur magasin tandis que les trois étudiants et Mr Weasley achetaient les nombreux livres nécessaires à et nouvelle année à Poudlard. Voyant que Mr Weasley discutait toujours avec le libraire et que Hermione était déjà en train de feuilleter un livre intitulé : _Plantes et ingrédients magiques rares par Bertha Molverg. Tome 4_, il attrapa Ron par le bras et l'entraîna vers le fond du magasin.

_- Alors, tu lui as parlé ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- A Hermione, tu lui as parlé ?_

- _Ah. Non pas encore je...enfin je…_

_- Tu ?_ Insista Harry.

_- Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que ce n'est pas encore le moment._

_- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est le moment. La rentrée est demain, tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un lui demande avant toi je suppose ?_

_- Bien sûr que non._

- _Alors lance toi. N'oublie pas que s…_

- _Tiens tiens…Voilà notre Balafré ! Avec son petit ami Weasley ! Tous deux en grande discussion, c'est vraiment pitoyable…_

- _Malfoy !_ Harry s'était retourné, le Serpentard était là, les cheveux bien coiffés sur une tête d'imbécile particulièrement vil. _Qu'es-ce que tu fous là espèce de blondinet sans cervelle ! Tu veux rejoindre ton père à Azkaban ? Si c'est le cas dis le moi, j'irai de ce pas t'y inscrire._ Répliqua Harry avec un air de défi.

Malfoy s'avança vers le Survivant avec un regard menaçant. Sa langue siffla.

-_ Tu es fier Potter, hein ? Mon père se porte bien, au moins lui est en vie…c'est déjà cela. Au fait, il parait que ton parrain Sirius Black est mort dans d'atroces souffrances également. Es-ce vrai ?_ Ricana Drago.

Les yeux du survivant plongèrent dans ceux bleu gris du blond. Les deux étudiant se détestaient depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard en 1ère année. Harry voulu lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine face mais le blond avait déjà tourné les talons, toujours en ricanant.

- _Laisse faire Harry, c'est un abruti,_ lui souffla Ron.

La fureur que Harry dégageait dans une aura était presque palpable. Son cœur se comprima et son estomac se noua. Il regardait toujours Drago s'éloigner. Ron qui continuait de regarder Harry fixa ses yeux, une mystérieuse lueur y naissait. Le rouquin étouffa alors un cri, les yeux d'Harry était devenu d'un bleu si clair qu'ils semblaient presque blancs. Harry fixait toujours le Serpentard des yeux, brûlant de fureur.

Harry sentit son cœur rebattre normalement et son ventre se dénouer. Il continuacependant à regarder Malfoy s'éloigner lentement, feuilletant quelques livres au passage. La vue du Survivant se troubla subitement, tout était trouble autour de lui, tout sauf Malfoy. Harry se concentra violement sur cette forme humaine et eu l'impression que ses yeux gelaient.** Malfoy.**

Ron s'écarta de Harry et couru vers Hermione dont le teint pâlit lorsqu'elle le vu arriver.

Drago se sentait bien.** Quel con ce Potter.** Il avait mis Harry bien en colère et cela le satisfaisait au plus haut point. Il regarda quelques livres et en feuilleta certains. Il avançait d'un pas lent et impérial. Il commençait à un gros livre noir dont la couverture ornée de lettres d'or indiquait :_ La magie noire du XIII ème siècle par Emerald Wrath.,_ lorsque il ressentit une drôle de sensation dans le pied gauche. Il reposa alors le livre et ressentit aussitôt la même sensation glaciale dans le pied droit.** C'est quoi ce bordel ?** Mais bientôt, ses pieds ne furent plus les seuls à subir cette mystérieuse sensation : tout le bas de son corps gela, le sang s'y arrêta de couler. Drago tourna le buste et le visage vers Harry avec effroi, ce dernier le fixait avec des yeux blancs qui le firent frissonner.

Harry fixait toujours son ennemi quand il se concentra seulement sur sa jambe gauche. Harry ressentit alors une grande satisfaction pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Lorsque son attention se tourna vers la jambe droite de Malfoy, le Survivant ressenti une merveilleuse joie. Il fixa alors les jambes du blond, ce qui l'emplit de bonheur à en être ivre. Il vit alors le Serpentard se retourner vers lui et fixa son visage avec fureur, la sensation qu'il reçu en échange fut si intense qu'elle serait impossible à décrire. Que lui arrivait t'il ? Pourquoi lorsqu'il fixait le Serpentard, cela lui donnait t'il autant de bonheur ? Peu importait la réponse, il s'apprêtait à regarder son ennemi tout entier lorsque une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner brusquement, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Hermione lança un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle croisa le visage de Harry.** Ses yeux.** Elle pris le pris par les épaules et le secoua dans tous les sens.

_- Harry ! Mon dieu Harry ! Qu'es-ce que tu fait ! ARÊTTE CA ! REVIENS A TOI, HARRY !_

Hermione avait crié. Il se concentra alors sur elle et se redressa, sa vue redevint celle de d'habitude, tout était net. Le visage de la jeune fille éffrayée était recouvert de larmes. Ron était pâle comme un mort et Mr Weasley arrivait en courant vers eux.

-_ Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu crié, Hermione ?_

Harry se retourna alors vers Malfoy qui était…**Mon dieu !Qu'es-ce qui lui arrive ?** Le corps de Drago était gelé, complètement gelé, tourné vers lui. **Qu'es-ce que je lui ai fait ?**

- _Regardez ce qu'Harry à fait !_ s'écria Hermione en désignant Drago du doigt._ Il l'a sûrement tué !_

** Tué ? Merde ! Je l'ai tué ?** Harry était complètement perdu, Mr Weasley couru vers Malfoy et prononça une formule compliquée qui rendit au Serpentard son état normal. Le blond se redressa puis s'écroula à terre, la respiration haletante.

Mr Weasley prononça quelques formules et Drago se redressa jetant sur Harry d'un regard inquiet.

_- Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'es-ce que tu m'as fait ? _Cria t'il à l'adresse du Survivant.

-_ Je…j'en sais rien…_Répondit ce dernier.

- _Comment cela : tu n'en sais rien ? Harry ! _s'énerva Hermione.

-_ Je vous dis que je ne sais pas._

Drago parti brusquement, bousculant Mr Weasley au passage. Hermione regardait fixement Harry comme pour lire dans ses pensées. Mr Weasley revient vers eux, le visage pâle.

-_ Il faut qu'on parle Harry._

Hermione et Ron les laissèrent seuls quelques instants et cette dernière se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule du rouquin. Voir Harry dans cet état l'avait lourdement choqué. Elle avait cru le voir mourir sous ses yeux.

- _Harry, dis moi ce qui s'est passé ici…_

_- Je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Malfoy m'as juste mis hors de moi alors je…je l'ai regardé._

_- Pardon ?_

- _Oui. C'était comme si le fixer m'apportait une intense joie, je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Alors j'ai d'abord fixé ses jambes puis je suis remonté jusqu'à ça tête._ Expliqua Harry.

-_ Tu veux dire que n'as fait que le fixer des yeux ?_ S'étonna Mr Weasley.

- _Oui, enfin ma vue était bizarre, tout était flou, seul Malfoy m'apparaissait nettement._ Ajouta Harry.

- _Bien. Ecoute moi Harry, ce qu'il vient de se passer est très grave, tu aurai pus le tuer… alors promet moi de parler de cela à Dumbledore dès votre arrivée. C'est très important._

Harry acquiesça.

_- Bien. Tu as bien fait de tout me dire Harry, en attendant, essaye de contrôler ta colère. Certains grands sorciers peuvent utiliser la magie sans baguette, lors d'une émotion forte : une forte colère par exemple. Je ne sais pas si cela est ton cas, mais ce ne serait pas étonnant, alors repose toi bien._

Mr Weasley avait retrouvé un visage calme et appela les deux adolescents qui étaient dans le fond de la salle. En voyant Hermione en larmes, Harry s'empressa d'aller vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, ce qui la fit pleurer de plus belle. Elle logea sa tête dans son cou et resta serrée dans ses bras un moment. Quand enfin elle cessa de pleurer elle retira son visage rougit par les larmes et fixa le beau Gryffondor dans les yeux un moment avant de tendre ses lèvres vers les siennes. Les lèvres se touchèrent une fois puis deux. Mais avant que le baiser se fisse plus intense, la jeune fille retira ses lèvres de celles de Harry et remis sa tête dans son cou. Harry ne savait pas comment la réconforter, il la sera plus fort dans ses bras. Ron s'avança vers eux et fit signe à Harry de le suivre avec Hermione. Tous trois partirent s'asseoir un peu plus loin, sur les marches du magasin. Le cœur du Survivant se serra, ils s'étaient embrassés devant Ron…pourtant ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir été perturbé.

- _Harry, je crois que l'on a le droit, Hermione et moi, à quelques explications…si tu en as à nous donner évidement._

Harry recommença son récit à l'intention de ses amis qui l'écoutaient sans prononcer un mot. Aucune question n'était nécessaire, Harry avait tout dit.

- _C'est incroyable ! J'avoue que tout nous a fichu la trouille, à Malfoy aussi._ _C'est bien fait pour lui !_ Ricana Ron.

-_ J'avoue. Mais il ne faut pas prendre cela à la légère, Harry. Dumbledore saura quoi faire. Au fait, excuse moi Harry pour…enfin de…m'être énervée, mais j'ai cru que tu était en train de mourir et j'était complètement perdue._ Ajouta Hermione qui rougit légèrement.

- _Ce n'est rien, je comprend que vous ayez paniqué…vous m'avez dit que mes yeux avaient pris une couleur bleu pâle, c'est bien cela ?_

_- Oui,_ acquiesça Ron.

_- C'est vraiment incroyable._

_- Harry, je…_commença Hermione.

_- Oui ?_

-_ Je voulais aussi m'excuser de t'avoir...embrassé. _Déclara t-elle en baisant les yeux._ J'était réellement perdue et j'avais besoin de réconfort…je suis vraiment une imbécile._

- _Ne dit pas ça. C'est tout à fait compréhensible, je ne t'en veux absolument pas_. Déclara t'il à l'adresse de la jeune fille avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Les trois amis se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre Mr Weasley qui payait tous les livres. Harry sorti quelques mornilles de sa poche et paya certains livres, après avoir longuement insisté auprès du père de Ron. Ils sortirent du magasin et retournèrent vers la cheminée par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

Ils marchèrent dans la grande allée, le ciel était découvert, laissant un magnifique soleil caresser la peau des passants enjoués. Les yeux de Harry le fessait souffrir, il essaya de les laisser fermés quelques instants mais la douleur était toujours la même sauf qu'il heurta deux ou trois passants dans un qui sembla honoré de s'être fait renversé par le célèbre Harry Potter. Harry rattrapa ses amis et heurta de plein fouet un jeune sorcier qui avait à peu près son âge. Le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à cela resta quelques secondes par terre aux côtés de Harry qui se confondait en excuses tout en remettant ses lunettes.

_- Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas fait très attention où je mettais les pieds._

- _Ce n'est pas grave_, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix un peu affolée.

Il avait des cheveux noirs mi longs qui lui arrivaient au milieu du nez. Le jeune homme semblait chercher quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un de ses profonds yeux noirs, ses traits était celui d'un homme tout comme son corps plutôt musclé. Il se releva et tourna la tête dans tous les sens comme si il était perdu. Il tendit une main à Harry qui s'en aida pour se relever également. Le jeune homme était un peu plus grand que lui et portait une grande robe de sorcier d'un noir égalant la couleur de ses cheveux. Harry lui sourit.

- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry. Tu cherches quelque chose ?_

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Harry et lui rendit son sourire. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux émeraude du jeune Gryffondor.

-_ Salut Harry. Mon nom est Kael._ Répondit le jeune sorcier.

Ce dernier perdu soudainement le sourire et son visage se crispa, on pouvait y distinguer de la peur. La cicatrice de Harry se mis à le brûler fortement, celui-ci focalisa pourtant son attention sur le jeune homme qui semblait maintenant terrifié.

- _Tu vas bien ? _S'inquiéta Harry.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Harry étouffa un cri lorsqu'il distinguât une larme couler le long du visage du garçon. Ce n'était pas une larme ordinaire, c'était du sang. Le cœur de Harry rata un abattement, le garçon pleurait à présent…mais des larmes de sang. Son visage n'était pourtant pas rempli de tristesse mais plutôt d'une grande anxiété. Avant que Harry n'ais pu dire quoi que ce soit, le garçon partit en courant dans la direction opposée, reversant un grand nombre de personnes. Harry regarda longtemps le garçon courir jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourne à un embranchement. Sa cicatrice s'arrêta alors de le brûler. Le Survivant repris ses esprits. **Décidément…**Il chercha de loin ses amis qu'il distinguât l'attendant devant une boutique de hiboux. Il préféra taire ce qu'il venait de voir pour le moment. Il en parlerait à Ron et Hermione demain, il lui fallait du repos. Le passage du jaune fluo au rose des cheveux de Hermione s'accompagnant d'une odeur sucrée redonna le sourire à Harry.

Les quatre sorciers retournèrent au Terrier par la voie des cheminées et mangèrent rapidement avant de monter se coucher, demain ils se lèveraient tôt pour partir à Poudlard.

Harry passa une nuit atroce remplie de rêves plus fous les uns que les autres. Il avait rêvé que Dumbledore voulait qu'il lui apporte des statues de glace pour mettre dans une grande salle dans laquelle on célèbrerait le mariage du directeur de Poudlard avec le professeur McGonagall. Puis les statues s'étaient réveillées et s'étaient jetées sur lui en essayant de lui crever les yeux pendant la cérémonie. Harry écarquilla les yeux et jeta un œil sur le lit de Ron. Son meilleur ami était en train de s'habiller tranquillement.

_- Salut Ron. Bien dormi ?_

_- Salut Harry !_ Dist-il en se retournant vers je jeune homme brun aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux émeraude. _Oui j'ai bien dormi, et toi ?_

_- Ma foi oui. J'ai juste encore fait des cauchemars, d'ailleurs il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose qui m'est arrivé hier…_

_- Que t'es t'il arrivé ?_ Demanda Ron, surpris.

_- Je vous en parlerai à toi et à Hermione tout à l'heure, dans le train, si sa ne te dérange pas._

_- Comme tu veux Harry._

_- Ron ?_

_- Harry…_

-_ Je suppose que tu n'as pas parlé à Hermione…Je ne vous ai pas laissé le temps de respirer. _Déclara le survivant d'un air désolé.

_- Je ne lui parlerais pas._

_- Pardon ?_ S'étonna Harry.

- _Je ne lui parlerais pas. _Répondit une nouvelle fois le rouquin d'un ton très posé et calme.

_- Mais Ron…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Heu…Pourquoi donc ?_ Demanda le brun.

- _Parce qu'elle refusera et si je lui parle, cela va la perturber._ Répondit le roux comme si la réponse était évidente.

- _Hein ? Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? _Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_- Tu le sais bien._

- _Non…je ne le sais pas. Pourquoi refuserait-elle ? Comment peut tu en être sûr ?_

- _Parce qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi._

- _Si ce n'est pas le cas, ses sentiments peuvent changer, elle doit savoir ce que tu éprouve et voir si elle veut tenter le coup._ Insista Harry.

-_ Elle n'aura jamais de sentiments autres que amicaux envers moi. _Déclara Ron toujours d'une voix posée.

_- Arrête d'être défaitiste Ron ! Tu ne peux pas savoir cela._ S'exclama le brun.

-_ C'est évident Harry_. Persista le rouquin.

- _Non, je ne vois pas Ron. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ses sentiments n'évolueraient pas envers toi…_

- _Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, idiot._ Dit Ron avec un sourire.

- _Quoi ?_ S'étouffa Harry qui eu l'impression que son cœur avait fait un bon de dix mètres en dehors de sa poitrine.

- _C'est évident Harry. Un aveugle pourrait le remarquer à 50 kilomètres. _Ricana Ron.

Hermione ? Non impossible, il l'aurait remarqué…Pourtant, cela était vrai que son attitude avait changé ses temps-ci…Si Ron l'avait remarqué, peut-être était-ce parce que c'était vrai ?

_- Ron…Je ne pense pas que Hermione soit amoureuse de moi, sérieusement._

_- Bien sûr que si, il suffit de voir comment elle s'est comportée avec toi lors de l' « incident » d'hier…et puis elle t'a embrassé._

_- Sous le coup de l'émotion, c'est ma meilleure amie et nous somme proches, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Si tu avais été à ma place, c'est toi qu'elle aurait embrassé._

_- Je ne pense pas Harry. Elle a toujours été très proche de toi, ce qui prouve qu'elle n'a pas que des sentiments amicaux envers toi…_

_- Tu dis des bêtises Ron. Parle lui._

_- Pour quoi faire ?_

_- Je te dis qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une phase._

_- Une phase ?_

_- Oui. Elle peut être un peu attirée vers moi en ce moment, c'est tout. Tu sais les hormones…_

_- Oh j'avais pas pensé à ça…effectivement c'est pas idiot._

Harry et Ron se sourirent. Après tout, peut-être Hermione vivait la même chose que lui en ce moment, sentimentalement…Harry fut fier de lui d'avoir agit aussi bien, il n'avait pensé qu'au bonheur de Ron et avait même espéré que ses deux meilleurs amis sortent ensemble et s'aiment mutuellement. Il partit prendre une douche pendant laquelle il ne pu évidement s'empêcher de penser à Hermione. _Une fois de plus les deux jeunes adolescents n'étaient pas dans leur état normal dans sa tête, s'abandonnant à des plaisirs à vrai dire luxurieux_. Harry arrêta l'eau et sortit de la baignoire lorsque Ron entra dans la pièce.Les joues des deux garçons rosirent légèrement. Ron avait déjà vu Harry nu maintes fois dans les vestiaires de quidditch ou le dortoir, mais jamais « de cette façon ». Harry attrapa rapidement la serviette qui se trouvait prés de lui pour cacher ce que Ron n'aurait dû voir. Heureusement pour lui, la scène avait calmé le Survivant qui avait pu donc mettre sa serviette autour de sa taille sans que cela ne fasse ridicule voir obscène...

-_ Heu...je suis désolé Harry. J'aurais dû frapper, enfin...j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé au fait que j'aurai pu te voir en érec…_

-_ Ce n'est rien Ron. _Coupa Harry dont le teint avait de nouveau rosit. _C'est moi qui suis désolé._

_- Heu…Ok. Je voulais te dire qu'il faut que tu te dépêches, le petit déjeuner est déjà servi._

_- D'accord, j'arrive. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

Harry s'habilla rapidement et fit ses valises avant de les réduire grâce à une formule magique. Il mis ses valises dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers, les cheveux encore mouillés. Ron, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà à table. Hermione avait les cheveux bleu foncés. Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_- Salut. Bien dormi ?_

_- Lut. Horrible et toi ?_

_- Heu…pas génial non plus._ Hermione avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, le fait que les effets du produit des jumeaux ne soient pas encore dissipés semblait l'avoir blasé et énervé en même temps.

_- Allons les enfants, dépêchez-vous de finir de manger. Le train part dans 20 minutes !_ S'empressa d'enchaîner Mrs Weasley.

_- Vous avez fini vos valises ?_ Demanda Mr Weasley à l'adresse des quatre adolescents.

Hermione enfila sa capuche noire et ils montèrent dans la voiture de Mr Weasley. En 10 minutes ils furent à la gare de Londres. Hermione sorti les quatre billets de sa poche et les distribua. Ils sortirent de la voiture, dirent « au revoir » à Mr Weasley, promirent qu'ils seraient sages et s'engouffrèrent enfin dans la grande gare. Les quatre adolescents devaient se rendre voie 9 ¾ pour prendre le « Poudlard Express ». Ginny apperçu des amis qu'elle partit rejoindre, laissant Harry, Ron et Hermione continuer seuls. Ils arrivèrent entre les voies 9 et 10 et s'avancèrent vers le pilier où était déjà présents 2 jeunes gens. Harry reconnu immédiatement le jeune homme, Kael. Il tenait dans sa main celle d'une jeune fille un peu plus petite que lui dont la couleur des cheveux et des yeux étaient similaires à ceux de Kael. Les traits de son visage étaient plus fins, son corps très féminin lui donnait de douces formes. Harry regarda Kael, celui-ci semblait très calme et souriant. La belle jeune fille semblait calme et sereine également, ses longs cheveux noirs tombants sur ces épaules et une longue mèche noire, lui arrivant au niveau du cou, sur le côté gauche de son visage.

_- Kael ! _Appela Harry.

_- Hey Harry ! Comment vas –tu ?_

_- Bien. Tu vas mieux ?_

-_ Oui, beaucoup mieux. _Répondit le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait._ Je te présente Aïriel. Cette dernière s'avança vers Harry._

_- Enchantée Harry._

- _Enchanté Aïriel. Répondit-il avec un sourire._ Aïriel s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur chaque joue. Harry rougit lorsque la jeune fille se retira et glissa ses yeux dans les siens.

Hermione rougit également, elle s'avança vers les trois sorciers.

-_ On ne nous présente pas, Harry ?_

- _Oh ! Excuse-moi Hermione. Voici Hermione, ma meilleure amie. _Les deux adolescents aux cheveux noirs lui sourirent. _Hermione, voici Kael et Aïriel, j'ai rencontré Kael sur le chemin de traverse._ Le beau garçon s'approcha de Hermione et lui déposa un baiser sur chaque joue, imité par la jeune fille à ses côtés. Hermione rougit une nouvelle fois.

- _Enchanté._ Déclara Kael.

- _Enchantée Hermione. _Poursuivit Aïriel avec un petit sourire.

_- Et voici mon meilleur ami Ron. Ron, voici Kael et Aïriel._ Le rouquin s'approcha timidement, les yeux de la jeune fille le perturbait au plus haut point. Aïriel lui fit la bise, ce qui le perturba encore plus.

_- Enchantée._

_- Enchanté Ron. Compléta Kael._

_- Enchanté._

_- Savez vous comment se rendre voie 9 ¾ ? _Demanda Kael.

_- Oui, suivez nous. _Répondit Harry.

Harry se plaça en face du pilier et signe à Ron de le suivre.

_- Vous n'avez qu'à nous imiter. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le mur, il est magique. Si vous hésitez, marchez vite._

_- Où es-ce que l'on apparaît ensuite ?_ Demanda Aïriel d'une voie inquiète.

_- Voie 9 ¾._

_- C'est loin d'ici?_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Nous nous débrouillerons Aïriel. Je te suivrai de près. _Déclara Kael pour la rassurer.

_- « … »_

Ron, Harry et Hermione ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre, l'heure avançait. Le Survivant fonça dans le pilier au travers duquel il passa et arriva devant le grand train rouge et or : « Le Poudlard Express ». Aussitôt imité par Ron sous les yeux ébahis de Kael et Aïriel. Hermione les encouragea du regard et les deux sorciers coururent vers le pilier à travers duquel ils passèrent, bientôt rejoints par la jeune fille aux yeux noisette.

Kael et Aïriel remercièrent les trois Gryffondor pour leur aide et partirent main dans la main vers la masse de population qui s'accumulait devant le train. Harry, Hermione et Ron se frayèrent un chemin et entrèrent dans le train trouvant rapidement, pour une fois, une cabine vide dans laquelle ils s'installèrent. Il fallait que Harry leur parle de ce qui c'était passé sur le chemin de traverse.

- _Hermione, Ron, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire._ Harry jeta un sort à la porte qui se colla a la paroi du train. _C'est à propos de Kael._

- _Il est charmant, n'es-ce pas ?_ dit Hermione en souriant, l'air songeuse.

-_ Heu oui…Enfin ce n'est pas ça dont je voulais vous parler. Voilà quand j'était sur le chemin de traverse, je l'ai bousculé par accident, on s'est présenté l'un à l'autre et c'est là qu'il à commencé à m'inqui…_

_BOOM_

Un bruit sourd avait retentit, plongeant tout le train dans un silence mortel.

_

* * *

_

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu **

**Le demande de Ron n'est pas encore pour tout suite...dsl **

**Le prochain arrive bientôt.**_  
_


	4. Mona Anum Spectrus Livilem Oxe

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de HP ne sont pas à moi ! Comme si c'était nouveau ! Seule mon histoire m'appartient, le reste est toujours la propriété seule de J.K.Rowling.**_

**_Merci pour vos agréables reviews ! Voici la suite (Très longue à venir je sais, problèmes d'ordi :(, donc dsl pour le retard). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ._**

**_PS : Gros bisou à Sweety Lissou pour toutes ces reviews ! )_**

Chapitre IV.

Quelque chose de grave venait vraisemblablement de se produire. Harry coupé dans son élan se redressa très rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Il sentait que tout ceci n'avait rien de naturel. Il fit exploser une partie de la porte qui résignait à s'ouvrir. Ses yeux émeraude se tournèrent alors vers ses amis, Ron fixait la banquette qui se trouvait face à lui avec un visage angoissé. Quant à Hermione, elle s'était levée, debout prés du survivant, elle semblait elle aussi décidée à aller voir ce qu'il se passait, bien que son visage reflète un soupçon de peur. Harry s'engagea dans le couloir aussitôt imité par la jeune fille.

Le couloir était vide ou presque. Le survivant pouvait distinguer trois silhouettes immobiles un peu plus loin. Les deux adolescents s'avancèrent. Quelques portes s'ouvrirent sur leur passage, des visages inquiets apparaissaient. Harry continua à avancer vers les trois adolescents, deux d'entre eux étaient de dos et le troisième leur faisait front. **Malefoy ?**

Le Serpentard était face à lui et semblait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il venait de se produire. Lorsque ce dernier aperçu Harry, il blanchit.

_- Dégage Potter_ ! Siffla t'il.

A ces mots les deux autres silhouettes se retournèrent vers Harry. C'était Kael et Aïriel. L'esprit de Harry était embrouillé. Les deux jeunes gens aux cheveux noirs qui lui faisaient maintenant face avaient un semblant de haine dans les yeux, il se retournèrent brusquement vers Malefoy et le menacèrent tous deux de leur baguette. Le Serpentard pointait sa baguette vers Kael. Le regard de Harry descendit sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, il distinguât alors ce qui lui semblait être des jambes qui dépassaient de l'entrebâillement de compartiment à côté duquel les adolescents se trouvaient. Harry écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait.

Hermione poussa un cri d'effroi ce qui fit sursauter Harry, il se retourna vivement et surpris Goyle pointant sa baguette sur Hermione qui se trouvait maintenant plaquée contre la paroi du train. Le sang du survivant ne fit qu'un tour, il décochât un coup de poing sec dans le gros menton de Goyle qui, sur le choc, tomba à genoux. Harry regarda alors Hermione qui dirigeait à présent sa baguette sur lui même. Le Survivant interrogea la jeune fille du regard mais sentit bientôt une autre baguette pointée contre sa nuque.

Hermione pointait sa baguette non pas sur lui mais sur son agresseur. Harry fit mine de se retourner mais s'accroupit prenant son adversaire par surprise. Ce dernier n'eu à peine le temps de bouger que la baguette de la jeune Gryffondor aux yeux noisette était pointée vers son cou. Crabbe étouffa un gémissement de dégoût. Harry avança alors vers le corps qui était à terre. **Parvati.** Parvati était étalée de tout son long sur le sol, mais au grand réconfort de Harry, elle semblait respirer. Le survivant se retourna vers Drago qui affichait un petit sourire en coin.

_- Mon dieu ! Que-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ S'écria une voix derrière eux.

Hermione baissa la garde ainsi que Malefoy. Devant les adolescents se trouvait maintenant une grande femme élégante portant une immense robe d'un rouge sombre. Ses grands cheveux bruns ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Elle semblait plutôt jeune mais imposait un puissant respect. Ses yeux bleus s'attardèrent un moment sur la scène qui s'exposait devant elle.

_- Jeunes homme, jeune fille, veuillez abaisser votre baguette sur le champ, c'est un ordre._

Harry tourna la tête vers Kael et Aïriel qui n'avaient toujours pas baissé la garde et semblaient plus menaçants que jamais.

_- Posez vos baguettes…_Recommença t'elle d'un ton plus sec.

Les deux adolescents n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre. La sorcière s'avança d'un pas lent et inquisitoire vers eux. Hermione ne bougeait plus, Crabbe et Goyle non plus. La tête de Harry s'emplissait de questions. La puissante aura de la sorcière effleura Harry qui se crispa sous cette horrible sensation. Elle leva doucement la main et d'un léger mouvement du poignet fit bondir les baguettes hors des mains respectives de Kael et Aïriel. Hermione, Harry, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient ébahis.

Kael se retourna lentement ses yeux noirs perçants dirigés vers la grande sorcière. Il la regarda quelques secondes puis à la surprise de tous, les deux baguettes jaillirent de la main de cette dernière et revinrent se placer dans celles de leurs propriétaires. La grande sorcière sembla ébahie, les deux adolescents redirigèrent leur baguette vers le Serpentard maintenant effrayé.

_- Qu'es-ce que…Donnez moi tout de suite ces baguettes jeunes gens, je ne plaisante pas._

_- Nous non plus_. Répondit Kael froidement.

_- Pa-pardon ?_ Bégaya la sorcière à la robe sombre qui en avait arrêté d'avancer, sous le l'effet de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de réponse.

_-Nous ne plaisantons pas, alors laissez nous s'il vous plait_. Ajouta Aïriel.

_- Comment ! Attendez voir une minute !_ La voix de la sorcière partait dans les aigus comme celle d'Hermione lorsqu'elle s'énerve. Elle se rapprocha des deux élèves d'un pas plus rapide que précédemment.

Aïriel se retourna brusquement vers cette dernière qui afficha une mine stupéfaite.

_- Maxum expeliarmus_. Lança la jeune adolescente d'un ton sec.

La sorcière à la robe rouge partit à une vitesse formidable vers l'arrière, littéralement expulsée avec une violence inouïe, sous le regard effrayé et surpris de Harry, Malfefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Hermione. Elle fini sa course en s'écrasant contre la porte du wagon. Elle essaya de se relever une ou deux fois mais sans succès et fini par s'écrouler sur le sol. Hermione accouru vers elle tandis que Crabbe et Goyle en profitèrent pour partir en courant dans l'autre sens.

_- Docum stupefix !_ Cria une voix masculine dont deux jets rouges jaillirent en même temps de la baguette et atteignirent les deux serpentards qui s'écroulèrent à terre en même temps. Kael afficha une mine satisfaite et se fut à nouveau au tour de Malefoy d'être menacé par le jeune homme.

Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Il aperçu Hermione et la sorcière à la robe rouge sombre qui avait repris ses esprits, s'avançant vers lui. Crabbe et Goyle stupéfixiés de l'autre côté, Parvati allongée sur le sol et les deux nouveaux élèves de Poudlard baguettes pointées vers Malefoy.

Harry se retourna vers Kael qui s'apprêtait à jeter un sort au Serpentard. La grande sorcière semblait l'avoir compris également, car c'est vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs qu'elle s'avançait.

_- Espèce d'enflure, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais. Mona Anum… _Commença ce dernier.

_- Expeliarmus ! _S'écria la sorcière.La baguette de Kael lui fila entre les doigts. La sorcière essuya un rapide « ras le bol de ces mômes », passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux complètement décoiffés puis sourit en voyant qu'enfin tout ce remue-ménage allait finir.

_- Mona Anum Spe…_Enchaîna Aïriel, dont le teint était plus sombre que jamais.

La grande sorcière ne s'attendait pas à ce que la deuxième élève s'y mette aussi, elle fut pourtant plus rapide.

_- Silencio ! _Coupa t'elle. Un nouveau sourire se distingua sur ses lèvres.

_- Aslepennosa ! _Hurla Kael qui avait repris sa baguette, en direction de son assaillante. Un jet bleu clair fonça vers la sorcière et sembla se nouer autour de son visage avant de disparaître. Cette dernière s'écroula d'un seul coup, endormie profondément. _Cure Silencio ! _Ajouta t'il en pointant sa baguette sur Aïriel, ce qui eu pour effet d'annuler le sort de silence qu'elle avait reçu, dans un puissant jet de le lumière doré.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien ; Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Parvati était allongée sur le sol ? Qui était cette sorcière inconnue ? Que s'était-il passé avec Malefoy, Goyle et Crabbe ? Pourquoi Aïriel et Kael s'acharnaient t'ils autant ? D'où venaient t'ils ? Toutes les incantations qu'il avait entendu étaient loin de lui être familières.

_- Kael…Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda le survivant inquiet.

_- Je m'occupe de cet enfoiré doublé d'un meurtrier_. Expliqua calmement le jeune sorcier.

_- Meurtrier ? Qu'es-ce qu'il a fait ?_ Interrogea Harry qui avait la mauvaise impression de déjà le savoir.

_- Regarde. Ilaessayé de la tuer._ Déclara Aïriel en désignant le corps de Parvati Patil.

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Il lui fallait reprendre ses esprits.

_- Que se passe t'il ?_ Demanda une voix frêle derrière Hermione.

Les 4 adolescents se retournèrent, Drago tremblait toujours de peur. Ron était là, ébahis par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

_- Retro Anrae._ Chuchota Kael en fermant les yeux, baguette pointée vers Ron dont les jambes firent exactement le chemin inverse de celui qu'il avait entreprit avec courage. Ce dernier afficha un visage horrifié, mais personne n'y prêta guère attention.

Harry devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Un silence s'imposât une nouvelle fois, bientôt interrompu par le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

_- Attends, on sera plus tranquille comme ça : Exclumos sodarum._ Une grande lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Kael et colla toutes les portes aux parois du train. Les visages précédemment collés aux fenêtres des compartiments, admirant la scène, s'en détachèrent rapidement.

_- Vous avez…Attaqué un professeur…_Murmura Hermione abasourdie.

_- Quoi ?_ S'exclama Harry se retournant cette dernière.

_- C'est un professeur de Poudlard._ Expliqua Hermione en montrant les lettres qui apparaissaient sur la robe de sorcier de la jeune femme. _Jude Briford, Professeur de Poudlard._

_- Et alors ?_ Enchaîna Kael.

_- Alors c'est allé top loin, désolée._ Hermione avança de deux ou trois pas et pointa sa baguette sur Kael qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

_- Ne fais pas ça._ Murmura calmement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

_- Ose m'en empêcher !_ Lança Hermione sur un air de défi.

_- Bien. _

Kael s'approcha doucement de la jeune Gryffondor dont la baguette tremblait, toujours dirigée vers lui. Il prit la main d'Hermione et lui retira la baguette lentement avec un petit sourire charmeur. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était perdue.

_- Je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal…Pas comme ça, devant tous ces gens…Vous risquez de vous faire renvoyer qui plus est… _Fini t-elle par articuler difficilement.

_- Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça._

_- Ce n'est pas à toi de juger de sa punition. Surtout ce « genre » de punition._

_- Je…_ Commença Kael.

_- S'il te plait._ Etouffa Hermione.

Les quatre adolescents se dévisagèrent longuement, Malefoy était à présent à croupis.

_- Bon._ Fini par articuler Aïriel en se tournant vers Malefoy, brisant ainsi le silence une nouvelle fois installé. _Vas-t'en, et fais attention à ce que tu fais ou dis, nous t'avons à l'œil, toi et tes petits copains._ Malefoy étouffa une grimace et partit en trébuchant.

_- Enervatum._ Lança Harry en direction de Crabbe, imité par Hermione qui « déstupéfixia » Goyle.

_- Finite Incantatum._ Murmura Kael, en direction d'un porte de compartiment, ce qui eu pour effet de mettre fin au sort de closions.

_- Emano petrum dalem respo cantanem._ Dit Aïriel d'une voix douce, les yeux fermés : comme pour se concentrer, baguette pointée vers la jeune Parvati. Une légère lumière blanche jaillit, venant caresser doucement les formes de la Gryffondor qui ouvrit bientôt les yeux et se releva difficilement.

Toutes ces formules, autant de charabia pour Hermione et Harry que cinq heures de divination avec Trelawney. Dès la fin de leur stupéfixion, Goyle et Crabbe partirent en courant sur les talons de Malefoy, sous le regard noir de Kael. Le survivant se rapprocha de Parvati qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Hermione, quant à elle se dirigea vers Mrs. Briford qui dormait toujours profondément.

_- Finite Incantatum. _Dit Hermione pointant sa baguette en direction de la sorcière, mais à sa grande surprise rien ne se passa. **Je ne peux pas avoir raté un sort! **La jeune Gryffondor retenta une nouvelle fois de mettre fin au sortilège mais sans succès.

Aïriel s'apercevant qu'Hermione ne s'en sortirait jamais, se rapprocha à son tour.

_- Regarde, la formule d'annulation du sommeil est toute simple._ Aïriel dirigea sa baguette droit sur la gorge du professeur et dans un petit mouvement sec du poignet articula une formule avec un léger sourire. _Rea Revenosa. _Le jet bleu clair réapparu sur le cou de la sorcière et vint sous le regard curieux d'Hermione se replacer dans la baguette de Kael qui n'y prêta guère attention.

_- Woa-a-ah! Dites-moi, je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais…Où ? Où avez-vous appris tous ces sortilèges ?_ Demanda Hermione dont la voix trahissait une légère excitation.

_- Eh bien nous…_Commença Aïriel d'une voix posée.

_- Pas maintenant_. Répliqua Kael d'un ton plutôt sec.

Hermione dévisagea quelques secondes le jeune homme.** Qu'es-ce que…**Aïriel se leva et se dirigea vers Parvati qui semblait avoir à peu près repris ses esprits.

_- Il faut qu'ils oublient tout cela pendant un petit moment._ Commença Kael.

_- Hein ?_ S'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

_- Je vais les faire entrer dans une sorte de transe passagère pour que la première personne à qui ils parlent de cette histoire soit le directeur de cette « fameuse » école. _Expliqua Kael.

Hermione dévisagea à nouveaux le jeune homme un moment. **Encore et toujours cette impression.** Harry se leva et pris cette dernière par la main.

_- Viens._ Lui murmura t'il.

_- Docum Dumae Memora !_ S'exclama Kael, dont les deux jets de lumière rouge qui sortirent de sa baguette frappèrent respectivement Mrs. Patil et Mrs. Briford en pleine figure. Ces deux dernières se redressèrent et revinrent à leurs occupations comme si rien ne s'était produit auparavant.

Sur ce, les deux adolescents aux cheveux noirs partirent en direction opposée. Harry et Hermione rentrèrent dans leur compartiment, tout chamboulés. Ron était assis sur la banquette de gauche et fixait ses pieds. Il sursauta au moment où ses amis lui demandèrent comment il allait. Ils racontèrent toute l'histoire au rouquin interloqué.

_- Et qu'es-ce qui s'était passé au début, avant que vous n'arriviez ?_ Demande ce dernier.

_- On n'en sait pas grand-chose, il semblerait que Malefoy ait un rapport très proche avec l'état dans lequel on a retrouvé Parvati, Kael et Aïriel disent qu'il a essayé de la tuer…alors ils ont dû s'en mêler. _Expliqua Hermione.

_- Ainsi que vous ! Harry tu rentres toujours dans des histoires incroyables ! On dirait que tu aimes les ennuis ! Je le sens pas net ce type : Kael, il est…bizarre_ S'énerva Ron.

_- Arête un peu Ron ! Tu fais l'enfant ! Qui sais ce qu'il se serait passé si l'on n'avait pas été présents ?_ Répliqua la jeune Gryffondor

_- Tu as peux être raison mais à chaque fois tu…_

_- Rien du tout. Pas la peine de vous disputer. _Coupa Harry. _Une seule chose me travaille…Le sortilège que Kael et Aïriel s'acharnaient à vouloir infliger à Malefoy…_

_- Je sais, c'est horrible ! _S'exclama Hermione. _Il doit y avoir une explication…C'est sûr._

_- Hermione ? De quoi tu parles ? _S'étonna Harry.

_- De la formule Harry._

_- Oh ! Excuse moi ! Comment ai-je pus oublier de vous parler de ça ! _Déclara Hermione qui semblait se traiter d'idiote intérieurement.

_- Nous parler de quoi, Mione ?_

_- De cette formule ! Ron boude toujours mais tant pis pour lui... _Dit la jeune fille d'un ton sec.

Ron effaça une grimace et leur tourna le dos.

_- Cette formule…Est un sort qu'utilisaient les aurors pour punir les mangemorts et autres partisans de Voldemort avant que ce dernier ne fusse presque anéanti. Seulement, cette formule est interdite aujourd'hui. Elle a était jugée trop excessive un moment après la mort de Voldemort._

Ron tressaillit en entendant Hermione prononcer le nom du puissant mage noir.

_- Trop excessive ? Quels en sont les effets ? _Interrogea Harry.

_- Harry. C'est une sorte de malédiction. Mais pas une malédiction futile. Elle servait à bannir les mangemorts de ce monde, non sans douleur. La personne maudite passe une sorte de test dans un autre monde qui aboutit à deux solutions : Soit elle regrette intérieurement ce qu'elle a fait comme mal et est autorisée à revenir dans notre monde, privée de son âme, soit : Elle ne regrette rien et est condamnée à revivre ses crimes et méfaits, non sans souffrance, jusqu'à s'en repentir et pouvoir alors revenir dans notre monde, sans âme... Le plus gros problème est qu'après la mort de Voldemort, elle fût utilisée pour punir les acteurs des délits ou crimes moins affreux par des gens non partisans de la magie noire. _Expliqua Hermione calmement.

_- Hein ? Mais c'est complètement dingue ! _S'exclama le Survivant.

_- Je sais... C'est pour cela que c'est formule se veux être oubliée de tous. Le pire est qu'elle est sensée être une bénédiction…elle « purge », en quelque sorte, l'humanité et a donc été utilisée maintes fois par les aurors contre les malfaiteurs. _Poursuivit la jeune fille.

_-Incroyable ! Comment se fait-il que tu ne nous en ais jamais parlé avant ?_

_- Parce que je ne le savais pas ! Figure toi que dans les nombreux livres que j'avais empruntés à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour lire cet été, ils y en avaient certains de la réserve... J'ai appris tout cela grâce à un superbe livre qui parlait du gouvernement au temps de Voldemort. Un livre du Ministère si tu préfère…C'est en lisant que j'ai découvert cette histoire de formule oubliée. _Déclara t'elle, la fierté s'affichait sur son visage.

_- Eh bien…Je crois qu'il faudrait que je me mette à la lecture. _Déclara Harry en lui souriant. Il la trouvait géniale, si resplendissante... _Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment ces deux là connaissent toutes ces formules et surtout, osent utiliser celle là. _Avoua le jeune homme.

_- Je me pose la question aussi, j'en parlerai à Aïriel dès notre arrivée, elle semblait prête à m'en parler. _

_- Cette année commence bien. _Dit Harry d'un ton las.

_- Comme d'habitude !_ Ricana Ron qui avait finalement, décidé à reprendre conversation. _A quoi tu t'attendais Harry ? A passer une année normale à Poudlard ?_

Tous trois rigolèrent un bon moment puis finirent par apercevoir le château de Poudlard, au loin.

Plusieurs personnes rentrèrent à tour de rôle dans le compartiment des trois amis, certains s'y installèrent même. Harry se retrouva à côté d'une jeune fille de Serdaigle qu'il avait dû apercevoir rapidement auparavant. Seamus vint les saluer ainsi qu'une foule d'autres élèves et principalement ceux qui faisaient parti de l'A.D. (Armée de Dumbledore) l'année précédente. Hermione avait déjà engagé la conversation avec un garçon de Pousouffle aux cheveux châtains, le jeune homme regardait la jeune Gryffondor avec admiration ce qui porta Harry sur les nerfs. Ron, quant à lui, se disputait avec un Dean pour une histoire de quidditch, comme d'habitude.

Le train avait repris vie après « l'incident » ce qui semblait plutôt bizarre, comme si tout le monde avait déjà oublié. Certains septième année fichaient la trouille aux petits nouveaux de première année qui couraient dans tous les sens, certains se goinfraient de friandises, d'autres préféraient parler entre eux. Harry, lui, se contentait d'écouter ce que lui racontait la jeune fille à ses côtés et surtout, de tendre l'autre oreille vers Hermione et son compagnon pour essayer de suivre leur conversation. Il se concentra tellement qu'il en oublia de respirer pendant un moment. Le jeune Pousouffle fini par se lever ce qui rappela à Harry de respirer. Il fut soulagé jusqu'à ce que Hermione se lève à son tour et ne sorte derrière le jeune garçon qui affichait un sourire comblé.

_- Qu'es-ce qu'il vont faire ? _Chuchota Harry qui avait parlé sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

_- Pardon ? _Demanda la Serdaigle étonnée.

_- Heu non excuse moi, continue_. Poursuivit le Gryffondor gêné.

_- Bien, je disais que mes parents avait loué cette maison et pourtant, tu ne voudra jamais me croire, à chaque fois que j'y entrait j'avais l'impression de…_

Non il ne voudrait jamais y croire. Jamais il ne pourrait croire que cette fille s'arrête un jour de parler de choses plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres. La conversation ne se faisant guère plus intéressante, le Survivant décida finalement de suivre Hermione et le garçon de Pousouffle. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de la jeune fille qui afficha une mine déçue et se rua dans le couloir. **C'est sûr, ils s'envoient en l'air…** Harry aurait eu envie de taper dans quelque chose, il couru vers l'arrière du train et ouvrit tous les compartiments qui se voulaient apparaître vides. Il atteignit la porte des toilettes qu'il poussa un grand coup, faisant sauter le verrou sur le coup.

Un élève de première année couru dans les couloirs pendant cinq bonnes minutes, hurlant de plus belle, heurtant tout le monde sur son passage. Le survivant se sentit profondément idiot, Hermione devenait une obsession, il avait fait mourir de peur un pauvre première année à qui il avait déjà sûrement fallu énormément de courage pour arriver jusqu'au toilettes. Il poursuivit pourtant sa quête, et fini par trouver Hermione en conversation avec le même garçon devant une porte de compartiment. **Qu'es-ce qu'il a cet abruti ? **

Harry ressenti une énorme jalousie grandir en lui, il s'approcha d' Hermione et l'empoigna par le poignet pour la retourner vers lui assez brusquement, celle-ci étouffa d'abord un cri de surprise, puis aperçût les yeux du Survivant remplis d'une lueur inconnue. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux Gryffondors. Harry lutta quelques secondes contre cette puissante envie de…**Tant pis !** Le survivant embrassa Hermione, se plaquant contre elle. Il tomba amoureux de cette sensation, un baiser fougueux, sauvage. Hermione se décomposa, elle lui rendit d'abord son baiser puis parvint avec difficulté à se retirer. Elle le regarda un instant, elle avait envie de prolongée ce baiser, mais elle devait se calmer, tous les regards étaient sur eux, tout le monde les avait vus, elle ne pourrait plus se justifier. Il fallait que cela s'arrête rapidement avant que ça ne devienne encore plus difficile et qu'elle ne puisse plus jurer de rien. Elle le gifla sechement puis partit rapidement vers leur compartiment premier. Harry sentit les nombreux regards surpris et moqueurs sur lui et en conséquence, ne resta pas planté là longtemps. Il l'avait embrassé devant une trentaine d'élèves de Poudlard. **J'aurais dû pouvoir me contrôler...** Harry continua à marcher rapidement dans le couloir, il fallait qu'il la trouve, qu'il s'explique. Il aperçu enfin la jeune Gryffondor qui se battait avec le verrou des toilettes, il vint à ses côtés.

_- Harry !_ S'écria t-elle.

_- Hermione, je…_

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait pris une seconde gifle. Il voulu passer une main sur sa joue brûlante mais la jeune Gryffondor fut plus rapide et l'embrassa encore plus fougueusement que lui l'avait fait deux minutes auparavant.

Harry perdit toute notion de temps et de lieu, il approfondit le baiser puis la sera contre lui. Ils ne firent qu'un quelques instants puis le Survivant referma la porte des toilettes avec son pied, collant Hermione contre le mur, il se sentait fou, complètement fou d'elle. Le baiser se fit plus doux puis il glissa sa main contre le ventre de la jeune fille qui frémit à ce contact. Il sentit la peau tiède l'adolescente sous ses doigts qui s'attardèrent un moment sur son bassin avant de partir à l'aventure un peu plus bas. Harry brûlait de désir, il l'embrassa de nouveau mais se sentit soudainement repoussé vers l'arrière avant de distinguer le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Le jeune Gryffondor remis les pieds sur terre très rapidement, il se retourna et aperçu Kael qui avait un visage, à vrai dire, plus tellement expressif. Le Survivant ne savait plus quoi faire, il rougit malgré lui, Hermione également. Cette dernière sorti rapidement des toilettes, heurtant l'épaule de Harry au passage. Kael regarda Hermione s'éloigner puis dévisagea un instant le Survivant avant de sortir sa baguette et de réparer le verrou de la porte dans une légère lumière blanche. Le jeune Gryffondor évita le regard de Kael et préféra partir rapidement. **C'est pas vrai…le sort s'acharne contre moi !**

La tête de Harry manqua d'exploser pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Il arriva enfin dans le compartiment où se trouvaient Ron, Neville et Hermione. Hermione rougit à son arrivée et plongea vite la tête dans son livre, Ron et Neville lui sourirent. **Ron. **Ron aimait Hermione, il fallait qu'il en parle vite à l'intéressée, ou sinon, Harry sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Il ne pu rendre de sourire, il s'allongea un instant sur la banquette mais Neville le rappela vite à l'ordre.

_- Hey Harry, tu devrais t'habiller, on arrive dans deux minutes_. Suggéra le petit brun d'une voix joyeuse.

_- Ok, merci Neville._

Harry enleva son tee-shirt, il ne pouvait un quelconque vêtement sous sa robe de sorcier par un temps pareil, ou il mourrait sûrement de chaud. Hermione frissonna à cette initiative, Ron et Neville le remarquèrent et lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, elle fini par poser son livre sur la banquette, se leva brusquement et sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte.

_- Qu'es-ce qu'elle a ?_ Interrogea Ron à l'adresse de Harry.

_- Sûrement l'angoisse de la rentrée_. Répondit le Survivant posément, bien qu'il ne sache que l'angoisse n'y était pour rien.

Neville et Ron se contentèrent de cette réponse, Harry enfila sa robe de sorcier noire et descendit les valises de Hermione du porte-bagages.

Le rouquin sourit une nouvelle fois à Harry. Ce dernier rougit et fini par s'engouffrer dans le couloir surpeuplé d'élèves, il croisa évidement Malefoy qui cette fois-ci préféra partir sans demander son reste. Harry chercha des yeux ses amis mais ne les aperçu pas, il distingua cependant une silhouette familière un peu plus loin, accroupie à côté d'un groupe de deuxième année. Il s'approcha un peu plus, traînant difficilement ses valises derrière lui. Sa cicatrice le brûla légèrement mais il n'y prêta guère attention, il commença cependant à s'en inquiéter quand il fut encore plus proche de cette personne.

_- Aïriel ? _

_- Vas t'en Harry._ Déclara celle-ci d'une voix faible.

_- Hein ? Ca ne va pas ? Qu'es-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta Harry._

_- Pars ou aide moi s'il te plait mais ne me pose plus de questions. _

_- Heu comme tu voudras, qu'es-ce que je peu faire pour t'aider ?_ Demanda doucement Harry de plus en plus inquiet.

_- Vite..._ Chuchota Aïriel qui semblait souffrir horriblement.

_- Je suis là, dis moi quoi faire ! _S'énerva Harry en la prenant par les épaules.

_- Trouve Kael vite, il faut qu'il vienne, dépêche toi … _Articula t'elle avec difficulté.

_- Trouver Kael ? Je…Quoi ? _S'étonna Harry.

_- Je t'en pris Harry._

_- Heu ok, ok, ok. Heu j'y vais. Ok._ Bafouilla le jeune Gryffondor un peu paniqué.

Harry baissa les yeux et distingua avec horreur une goutte de sang tomber sur le sol. **Qu'es-ce que ? **« Tant pis pour les explications » pensa le Survivant. Il lâcha ses valises et avança d'un pas rapide vers le train rouge où la foule agglutinée persistait à rester. Il n'eu pas à chercher longtemps Kael, celui-ci avançait en courant vers lui. **Encore ce sang ! **Kael avait des larmes de sang sur le visage une nouvelle fois, Harry le bloqua dans sa course.

_- Kael ! Aïriel te cherche, elle est là-bas, elle n'est pas très bien_. Articula le Survivant, le souffle coupé.

_- Merci !_ lança Kael, avant de repartir à la même vitesse.

Harry ne pouvait se débarrasser de ces images. **Kael. **Ce garçon cachait quelque chose de bizarre. Il pleurait du sang, pourquoi ? Une fois encore il semblait si pressé…Ou avait-il appris toutes ces formules ? D'où venait –il ? Le Survivant avait la tête pleine, il en parlerait Kael dans la soirée, puis à Ron et Hermione. **Hermione. **Il se perdit un moment dans ses pensées puis fini par apercevoir ses meilleurs amis un peu plus loin. Il repris ses valises et chercha Kael et Aïriel des yeux. N'étant pas là, il rejoignit les deux autres Gryffondor avant de s'installer confortablement dans une calèche en direction de Poudlard.

Les premières année, eux, embarquaient dans les barques et traversaient le grand lac sombre en contrebas du château. Le lac était d'huile et l'on ne voyais pas à travers l'eau noire, Harry Potter avait du y plonger au fond lors de sa 4ème année, en effet, cette année là : Le jeune Harry Potter participait à une épreuve de la Coupe de feu, épreuves qui réunissait 3 représentant de trois grandes écoles de sorcellerie.

Kael et Aïriel avaient eux aussi embarqué dans une barque avec trois autres nouveaux à Poudlard. La cicatrice de Harry avait arrêté de le brûler, il profitât de la douce brise qui caressait son corps encore chaud : la chaleur qui régnait dans le train était insupportable. Ron semblait songeur et Ginny, qui les avait rejoints, prête à s'endormir. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense porte du magnifique château et déposèrent leurs valises à l'entrée. Ils gravirent les grandes marches de pierre rapidement ainsi que tous les autres élèves de Poudlard (exception faite des nouveaux et des première année). Le petit groupe était très silencieux, d'habitude Harry ou Hermione alimentait les conversations, mais là ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'humeur. Ron ressentit le malaise qui flottait autour d'eux mais ne s'en inquiéta pas beaucoup. Ils s'installèrent les uns à côtés des autres et Ginny vint se coller à la droite de Harry avec un grand sourire. La salle était immense, la plus grande du château. Le plafond était un plafond magique qui prenant l'aspect du ciel à l'extérieur, elle donnait à la pièce encore plus de grandeur, dans la salle étaient toujours disposées 5 grandes tables dont 4 correspondant chacune à une des maisons : Gryffondor, Pousouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Dean Thomas vint engager la conversation avec Hermione avec des grands sourires, ce qui énerva une nouvelle fois Harry. Il se concentra sur la grande porte où allait bientôt apparaître les première année. Il aperçu Malefoy en pleine discussion avec un autre garçon de Serpentard qui avait rejoint Poudlard l'année dernière. Le professeur McGonagall apparu bientôt dans la grande salle accompagnée de Dumbledore, du professeur Chourave et du professeur Rogue. Ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière grande table du fond, celle des enseignants. Quelques secondes après, les première année arrivèrent et levèrent évidement tous la tête pour admirer le plafond magique, la plupart étaient impressionnés par cette pièce dès leur arrivée. Ils se regroupèrent au près de la table des professeurs, écoutant le discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore avec admiration. Harry chercha Kael et Aïriel des yeux et les aperçus enfin, à l'arrière du groupe, assis sur un banc. La fin du discours de Dumbledore marqua le début des applaudissements de toute la salle. Une jeune sorcière entra alors dans la grande salle, portant le choixpeau magique dans ses bras, sur un petit coussin en soie rouge.

_- Harry !_ Chuchota Hermione avec une pointe d'enthousiasme_. C'est le professeur Briford !_

Le Survivant avait reconnu également la sorcière qu'il avait rencontré dans le train. Elle semblait sereine malgré tous les regards sur elle, elle déposa le choixpeau sur un petit tabouret et parti s'asseoir à côté des autres professeurs. Le Professeur Dumbledore la salua et remis ses lunettes en demi lune bien droites. Le choixpeau magique chanta l'histoire de Poudlard aux nouveaux admiratifs, et les applaudissements se firent entendre rapidement. Le professeur McGonagall se leva lentement et fit apparaître un long bout de parchemin du bout de sa baguette magique. Elle remit se lunettes bien en place et fixa certains élèves, comme à son habitude.

_- Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom : vous viendrez me rejoindre sur l'estrade, vous asseirez tranquillement et alors je mettrai le choixpeau magique sur votre tête, ce qui déterminera la maison dans laquelle il convient que vous soyez. _Déclara elle avec une voix grave.

Quand tous les première année furent enfin répartis dans leurs maison respectives, 5 autres adolescents se levèrent et se placèrent devant la grande table, attendant que l'on les répartissent à leur tour. Les professeurs les saluèrent et la répartition recommença.

_- Mrs Kate Mylon. 5ème année. _Annonça le professeur McGonagall. La jeune fille rousse sourit puis parti s'asseoir sur le tabouret et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

_- Pousouffle_ ! Cria le choixpeau magique.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à la table des Pousouffle qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts.

_- Mr Kyle Harran._ _3ème année. _Poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Le plus jeune des quatre s'avança doucement et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

_- Serdaigle !_ Déclara le choixpeau avec enthousiasme.

Une fois de plus les applaudissements ne furent pas discrets. Le professeur McGonagall regarda sa liste et sembla pâlir légèrement.

- _Heu…Bien. Mr Kael Lowry_. _6ème année._ Déclara t'elle d'une voix morne.

Toute la salle devint silencieuse, exception faite des serpentards qui semblaient plutôt joyeux. Le reste des élèves semblaient interloqués, voir horrifiés, dont Hermione. Harry se retourna vers elle, elle avait les yeux rivés sur Kael.

**Voilà l'explication. **Pensa la jeune Gryffondor. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire : « IL » était là, devant elle ! **Le fils Lowry ! **Tout se mis enfin en place dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Kael ne sembla se soucier de l'ambiance et s'assit sur le tabouret, pris le choixpeau d'une main assurée et ferma les yeux. Le choixpeau n'hésita pas très longtemps.

_- Gryffondor !_

Tous les élèves, ou presque, affichèrent de grands yeux ronds, indicateurs d'une surprise abasourdissante subie. Seuls les applaudissements de Harry et d'un élève de 4ème année se firent entendre à la table rouge et or, alors que des voix indignés et déçues s'élevaient de celle verte et argent. Le Survivant jeta des regards interrogateurs à tous ses camarades et fit signe à Kael de les rejoindre, ce dernier lui sourit et vint s'asseoir à sa gauche. Dumbledore jeta quelques regards en biais vers les élèves, ce qui fit aussitôt cesser les bavardages tout juste commencés. Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la voix et se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin.

_- Mrs Aïriel Lowry_. _6ème année. _Articula t'elle avec hésitation.

Tous les cœurs ratèrent un battement, les élèves se mirent instantanément à discuter et chuchoter entre eux, ceux de Serpentard semblaient encore plus agités. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'affolait comme ça. Il avait l'impression qu'Hermione allait s'évanouir. Lui-même avait été un tantinet choqué quand il avait appris que Kael et Aïriel étaient frères et sœurs, c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient, mais semblaient plutôt être amants. Seulement, le reste de l'école ne semblait pas choqué par cette simple fraternité. Même certains professeurs affichaient une mine déconfite.

Aïriel sembla un peu plus sensible à tous ces chuchotements et regards sur elle. Elle s'approcha doucement du tabouret, presque tremblante. Elle s'assit et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête en fermant les yeux et serrant les dents. Au bout de quelques instants le vieux choixpeau pris la parole.

_- Serpentard !_

Tous les Serpentards se levèrent en un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cris de joie, prêts à accueillir la nouvelle. Pourtant Aïriel ne bougeait pas, toujours les yeux fermés et tendue. Les Serpentards finirent par se rasseoir et les discussions recommencèrent de plus belle. Harry sentit Kael se raidir à côté de lui. Le professeur Dumbledore restait sans expression, différemment aux autres professeurs qui s'agitaient.

_- Serpentard ! _Hurla une nouvelle fois le choixpeau.

_- Non._ Dit posément Aïriel.

La salle fit parcourue d'un frisson, le professeur Chourave faillit tomber de sa chaise. **Quel culot.** Le professeur Dumbledore se leva doucement et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

_- Serpentard !_ Insista le choixpeau.

_- Non !_ Trancha Aïriel, toujours les yeux fermés.

Kael se leva, à la grande surprise de toute la salle, il marcha assez rapidement vers l'estrade, l'air sûr de lui.

_- Serpentard ! Serpentard ! Serpentard !_ S'écriait le choixpeau de plus belle.


	5. Vrais visages

**_Disclaimer : L' univers de Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, je sais : c'est triste...Bref, ils restent donc la propriété seule de J.K. Rowling._**

**_Un grand merci à Sweety Lissou, revieweuse acharnée. XD  
_**

Chapitre V.

Le bruit dans la grande salle s'intensifia de plus en plus. Aïriel ne bougeant toujours pas, les élèves et professeurs s'agitaient de plus belle. Kael resta quelques secondes devant sa sœur puis s'avança vers Dumbledore. Les deux sorciers échangèrent quelques paroles rapides avant que Kael ne retourne auprès d'Aïriel dont il prit la main sous le regard admiratif du directeur de Poudlard. A ce contact l'adolescent serra les dents comme si la main de la jeune fille le brûlait. Dumbledore dévisagea tour à tour les deux adolescents alors que le choixpeau continuait à hurler le nom de la maison de Salazard Serpentard.

_- Silence ! _Dumbledore avait pris une voix forte qui résonna dans toute la salle, faisant redresser tous les première année sur leurs sièges dans un frisson de peur. _Inspecte-la une dernière fois_.

La salle resta plongée dans le silence un assez long moment. Les visages figés des élèves de Poudlard restaient tournés vers l'estrade, attendant un quelconque nouvel évènement qui mettrait fin à cette scène.

_- Gryffondor_. Déclara enfin le choixpeau, à la surprise de toute l'école.

Aïriel rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et afficha un sourire de soulagement, Kael lui lâcha la main et ils partirent tous deux vers la table des Gryffondors sous le regard approbateur du directeur de l'école. La salle étant toujours plongée dans le silence, Dumbledore fit son dernier discours de prévention, énonçant certains règlements et excusant « l'incident » qui venait de se produire.

_- Je voudrais également vous annoncer que vous aurez un nouveau professeur dans l'école cette année. Je vous présente Mlle Briford qui enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. _Ajouta le Directeur de Poudlard en saluant cette dernière de la tête.

La jeune sorcière reçut quelques applaudissements. Ses grands yeux bleus balayèrent la salle quelques secondes puis elle se rassit à table, aux côtés de ses collègues. Dumbledore annonça certains changements dans les salles et les cours par rapport aux années précédentes et sur ces derniers mots :_ Bon appétit !_ , des centaines de plats succulents de tous les pays apparurent sur les tables, faisant oublier à certains ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'y avait aucune conversation à la table des Gryffondor à l'inverse des autres, pourtant, tous mangèrent de bon appétit.

Le dîner des Gryffondor avait quelque chose d'effrayant, personne ne prononçait mot. La plupart des élèves étaient blancs comme des morts, Harry en avait marre de réfléchir. **Une chose à la fois.** Il fallait mettre Hermione de côté un moment, Harry ne devait se souvenir que d'une chose : Ce qu'il avait à dire à Dumbledore…Sa cicatrice, sa note en potions, l'accident sur le chemin de traverse, Kael…**Kael ? **Fallait t-il qu'il parle de Kael ? Du fait que le jeune homme pleure du sang, de ce qui c'était passé dans le train, et de l' « incident » dans la grande salle ? Harry hésitât un moment puis se décida à ne pas lui en parler, Kael avait ses secrets. Le dîner pris fin et ce dernier échangea quelques paroles avec Hermione avant de se plonger dans ce qui semblait être une grande discussion, la jeune Gryffondor semblait cependant sur la défensive. Harry se leva de table en saluant ses amis de la main. Il raconterait tout à Ron et Hermione une fois arrivé dans la salle commune.

Il marcha un petit moment dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard sans croiser personne, il lutta quelques instants contre ses pensées envers Hermione et arriva enfin devant la grande statue qui garde le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry essaya tous les mots de passe qui lui vinrent en tête. Dumbledore avait toujours le goût de choisir comme mot de passe différentes friandises moldues. La statue vacilla enfin et Harry entra dans le grand bureau. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs de l'école dormaient tranquillement dans leurs cadres. Le Survivant s'avança vers le fond de la pièce et s'assit confortablement dans un sofa. L'ambiance était assommante et Harry attendit un long moment, il fini par apercevoir Fumseck le phoenix qui dormait paisiblement. Harry sentit la fatigue monter en lui, ses paupières se firent plus lourdes, il ne se sentait plus capable de contrôler ses pensées. Les secondes devinrent minutes puis les minutes, des heures.

Un bruit cristallin réveilla soudainement Harry qui se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Le jeune sorcier regarda autour de lui, rien n'avait bougé. Il distingua cependant une étrange lueur blanche qu'il n'avait pas vu lorsqu'il était arrivé. L'adolescent se leva et se rapprocha de la lueur qui venait de la bibliothèque. Il retira les deux livres entre lesquels la lumière perçait l'obscurité et les déposa sur le bureau du Directeur. La lueur semblait venir d'une sorte de fil au fond de l'étagère. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le fil qu'il retira doucement. La lumière dégagée aveugla presque Harry qui ferma les yeux instantanément.

Quand ses yeux furent plus ou moins habitués à la lumière, il inspecta le pendentif de plus près. Un signe inconnu était gravé dessus. **Sans doute un objet magique. **Harry effleura la pierre du bout des doigts et reçu soudainement une horrible sensation. Sa vue se troubla instantanément et son coeur se mis à battre la chamade. Le Survivant lâcha le pendentif qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sec.

_- Harry ? _Demanda une voix masculine.

Harry sursauta, le bureau de Dumbledore venait de s'éclairer, Fumseck et les nombreux directeurs dans les tableaux étaient réveillés. La vue encore un peu trouble, le Survivant parcouru la pièce des yeux et aperçu Dumbledore qui le regardait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry se sentit énormément mal à l'aise, il chercha des yeux le pendentif sur le sol mais se rendit compte que l'objet avait disparu. Dumbledore le salua puis s'assit à son bureau.

_- Je suis content que tu sois venu Harry, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Heu…Bien. Merci. Enfin…Il y a deux ou trois choses dont j'aimerai vous parler._

_- Je t'en prie Harry, assieds toi. Tu prendras bien un caramel mou ? _Dumbledore tendit une boite rouge remplie de caramels, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_- Non merci professeur. _Répondit le Gryffondor.

_- Comme tu voudras._ _Alors Harry, parlons de ce qui te tracasse._

_- Bien professeur. Je voulais vous signaler que ma cicatrice me brûle presque sans interruption, la douleur se fait chaque jour un peu plus forte…_

_- Harry…Je pense que tu sais autant que moi pourquoi la douleur se fait plus forte et plus longue, Voldemort étant revenu, le « grand jour » approche. Tu as pris connaissance de la prophétie l'année dernière, aucun de vous ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre vivra également. _Expliqua Dumbledore avec sagesse. _Cependant tu as bien fais de me le signaler, elle me conforte dans l'idée que je m'était faite à ton sujet._

_- Quelle idée professeur ?_ Demanda Harry d'une voix curieuse.

_- Je souhaiterais que tu prennes certains cours particuliers cette année…Je crois que tu as besoin d'apprendre beaucoup de choses. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le « grand jour » approche et il faut que tu y sois le mieux préparé possible. Tu suivras donc des cours approfondis de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de sortilèges que t'enseignerons Mlle. Briford et Mrs. McGonagall. Le professeur McGonagall t'apprendra également à devenir un animagus, avec ton accord, Harry._

_- Un animagus ? Moi ? Un véritable animagus ? _S'étonna le jeune homme.

_- Si tu le veux Harry, personne ne t'y oblige. _ Répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

_- Bien sûr professeur ! J'en serais ravi. Il me sera plus facile d'approcher Voldemort en animagus, enfin… je pense. _Le cœur de Harry s'emplit d'espoir, comme si cette seule idée le confortait dans le fait de pouvoir enfin vaincre l'assassin de ses parents.

_- Evidement…Je suis content que tu acceptes Harry_. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du vieux sorcier. _Bien, maintenant : Y as t'il autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler, Harry ?_

_- En fait, il y a bien d'autres choses professeur. _ Déclara Harry d'une voix un peu trouble.

_- Je t'écoute attentivement. _La voix du directeur de Poudlard avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

_- Voilà, comme vous le savez sûrement, j'avais l'intention de devenir Auror, hors, Rogue n'accepte dans sa préparation aux ASPICs que les élèves ayant obtenu un « Optimal » à leur BUSE de potions._

_- Le professeur Rogue, Harry. _Corrigea Dumbledore.

_- Oui pardon, le problème est que je n'ai obtenu qu'un « Effort Exceptionnel », je voulais savoir si vous pouviez éventuellement discuter avec le professeur Rogue. J'avoue que c'est un peu mal placé de ma part mais ça me travaille beaucoup… _Avoua le Gryffondor, gêné.

_- Ce n'est pas si mal placé que cela, Harry. Le professeur Rogue à évidement ses méthodes de travail, un peu spéciales je l'avoue. Tu n'es pas le premier à dénoncer sa sélectivité pour la préparation aux ASPICs, en effet, j'ai déjà reçu plusieurs plaintes de parents assez mécontents. J'ai longuement discuté avec le professeur Rogue et je puis t'annoncer, Harry, que tu suivras bien la préparation aux ASPICs en potions cette année._

Une seconde vague d'espoir et de soulagement parcouru Harry. Plus la peine de s'inquiéter pour ses notes en BUSE, tout était parfait, ou presque.

_- Très bien, je crois qu'il est maintenant temps pour toi d'aller dormir, la journée de demain ne sera pas de tout repos. _Ajouta Dumbledore avec sagesse._  
_

_- Attendez professeur, s'il vous plait. _

_- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?_

_- Il y a autre chose dont j'aimerai discuter avec vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas._

_- Bien sûr que non Harry, je t'écoute._

_- Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre sur le chemin de traverse, je…Enfin, pensez vous que je puisse faire de la magie sans baguette ?_

_- Sûrement Harry, cela ne m'étonnerait pas de toi, ta mère savait faire de la magie sans baguette, ainsi que celui qui t'a transmis une partie de ses talents…_

_- Voldemort ?_

_- Oui, Harry. Mais de toute évidence, il faudra que tu en parles avec le professeur McGonagall pour voir si tu as ce genre de capacité, et si c'est le cas, pouvoir la développer. _

Cette nouvelle réconforta une nouvelle fois le Survivant. Harry le savait, plus il serait entraîné, plus il aurait de chance contre Voldemort.

_- Bien professeur, merci beaucoup_. Harry hésitât une nouvelle fois à parler de Kael et Aïriel. Il valait mieux essayer d'en savoir plus avant. Il se décida finalement à parler à Kael et Aïriel avant d'en parler à Dumbledore.

_- De rien Harry. Si ça ne te dérange pas et si tu as du temps, j'aimerais que tu reviennes me voir demain, dans l'après midi, il y a encore une chose ou deux dont j'aimerais te parler. Pour le moment : essaye de faire le vide dans tes pensées. _Conseilla le grand sorcier avec un petit sourire. _Bonne nuit._

Harry lui rendit son sourire puis sortit du bureau rapidement. Il retourna dans les couloirs froids maintenant éclairés par des grandes torches, essayant de faire le vide dans ses pensées comme lui avait conseillé le directeur.

Harry passa enfin devant la porte de la grande salle d'où sortaient plusieurs groupes d'élèves souriants. Le jeune sorcier ne s'y attarda pas longtemps et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor d'un pas rapide, il avait tellement de choses à raconter à Hermione et Ron.

Hermione essayait de garder son calme. Pourquoi Dumbledore laissait t-il les enfants Lowry entrer à Poudlard ? Pourquoi le choixpeau les avait t'il envoyés à Gryffondor ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation…Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Elle ne pouvait dégager son regard de Kael. Tout s'était mis en place dans sa tête : les formules, ce visage, cette impression de déjà vu. Elle était partagée entre la haine, la curiosité, la peur…Impossible de manger quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle lui parle…tout de suite.

_- Kael Lowry, c'est ça ? _

_- Hum_. Toussa Kael. _Hermione Granger, c'est ça ?_

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bon dans sa poitrine. **Bien sûr. **Kael devait tenir ça de son père…Un don certain pour la légilimancie.

_- Ne lis pas dans mes pensées. Tu y découvrirais une Hermione beaucoup moins courtoise que celle qui te parle actuellement. _Répliqua t'elle d'une voix froide.

_- Bien. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction..._Avoua Kael.

_- Qu'es-ce que vous faites ici ? _S'énerva la jeune sorcière.

_- Eh bien, nous allons étudier…_

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

_- Etudier ? Bien sûr…Dis-moi Kael, quel sort as-tu jeté au professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il vous fasse entrer ici ? _

_- Je n'ai ensorcelé personne, Mlle Granger. Dumbledore et moi avons fait connaissance, il a maintenant confiance en moi et en Aïriel. _Expliqua le jeune homme.

_- Dumbledore accorde sa confiance très rapidement il me semble. _

_- Tu n'étais pas là, comment peux-tu jurer de ce qu'il s'est passé ? _ Répliqua Kael.

_- Je…_

_- Libre à toi de ne pas me faire confiance. _Coupa le Gryffondor. _Si c'est le cas, tant pis, moi je ne te juge pas sans te connaître._

_- Ca n'a rien à voir, mon père n'a pas…_

_- Je ne suis pas mon père. _Trancha Kael.

Hermione était hors d'elle, sa voix n'avait plus la même assurance qu'auparavant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un ton agressif et de rester sur la défensive. Si seulement elle pouvait lire dans les pensées du jeune homme.

_- Je suis prudente, c'est tout…_

_- C'est une qualité. _Ajouta Kael.

_- On devrait parler de tout ça, je pense. _Proposa Hermione.

_- Allons-y._

_- Pas ici, pas devant tout ce monde…_

Harry se leva de la table et les salua de la main. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner avant de reprendre la discussion là où elle s'était arrêtée.

_- Suis-moi, je connais un endroit où l'on sera tranquilles. _Annonça cette dernière.

La jeune fille hésitait, elle prenait un énorme risque en partant seule avec le fils Lowry pour « parler ». Il fallait qu'elle reste prudente.

_- Heu…Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerai que tu marche devant moi…_Avoua Hermione.

_- Comme tu voudras. _Répondit Kael d'un air blasé.

Ce dernier salua Ron et embrassa sa sœur sur la joue avant de partir en compagnie d'Hermione. Les trois quarts des élèves les regardèrent s'éloigner avec crainte, s'écartant sur leur passage. Hermione tremblait presque de peur alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle sur demande. Ils atteignirent le 7ème étage en silence et se placèrent devant le mur de pierre glacé.

_- Pas génial comme endroit. _Déclara Kael impatient.

_- Chut, je réfléchis. _

La jeune fille ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Pour entrer dans la salle sur demande il lui fallait se placer face au mur et penser à une pièce agréable pour parler. Seulement, elle prenait un risque en se plaçant devant Kael, à sa merci.

_- Place toi face au mur et penses à une pièce ou tu préfèrerais être._

_- De…Hein ?_ S'étonna le jeune sorcier.

_- Imagine dans quel genre de pièce tu voudrais être en te plaçant face à ce satané mur !_ S'énerva Hermione.

_- Heu ok…Si ça peut arranger les choses._

Kael se rapprocha du mur et imagina la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard une porte apparut juste devant lui, le laissant un peu rêveur. Hermione lui fit signe d'entrer dans la salle. Le garçon s'exécuta, suivi de la jeune fille prudente. Hermione cru halluciner lorsqu' elle entra dans la salle sur demande : Il y avait là deux ridicules chaises en bois avec deux verres et une bouteille de vin, ainsi qu'un lit géantisimme prenant la moitié de la pièce.

_- Je…Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais !_

_- Bah quoi ? Je trouve cet endroit fort agréable._ Répondit Kael d'un ton las.

_- Qu'es-ce que tu me racontes ?_ S'énerva Hermione. _Tu as vu la taille du lit ? Et le vin ? C'est pour discuter sans doutes !_

_- Calme toi... Si des idées te passent par la tête dès que tu vois un lit, ce n'est en aucune façon ma faute. Plus le lit est grand plus on sera loin l'un de l'autre, comme ça tu n'auras pas peur que je te tue, et puis c'est confortable au moins. Maintenant, si tu préfères un placard à balai, on peut arranger ça… _Répondit Kael avec un sourire.

_- Je n'apprécie pas ton humour ! Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs, sers-moi plutôt un verre ou je vais exploser ! _S'emporta la jeune fille.

_- Tu vois que j'ai bien fais de…_

_- Verse ! _ Coupa Hermione. La jeune fille était méconnaissable. Le teint rouge, elle but le verre que avait remplit Kael d'une seule traite.

La jeune Gryffondor s'assit sur le lit et sortit sa baguette.

_- Donne-moi la tienne, s'il te plait._

_- Si tu veux. Tu sais…Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie… _Dit Kael avec un sourire en coin.

_- Tout ce que tu diras sera retenu contre toi ! _ Hermione avait une énorme boule au ventre, Elle ne devait rien échanger avec lui, elle devait juste obtenir des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait.

_- Bien, alors on commence maintenant, pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux et j'y répondrais av…_Commença Kael.

_- Parfait ! _Coupa Hermione d'un ton sec.

Kael s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, son verre à la main, le portant à ses lèvres de temps en temps. Hermione s'aperçût qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui demander, tellement de choses lui était inconnues.

_- Heu…Commence par le début. Je veux tout savoir de toi ! _ Déclara t'elle enfin, mettant fin au silence installé.

_- Tout ? Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux « tout » savoir de moi ? Répondit Kael avec un air séducteur._

_- Tout. Enfin presque…Heu…Arrête ça Kael ! _ S'emporta Hermione une nouvelle fois.

_- Pardon. _S'excusa le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

_- Bien, alors raconte moi…S'il te plait._

Harry gravit les longs escaliers pour monter jusqu'à la plus haute tour, là il ne croisa personne.

Le Survivant s'arrêta devant le portrait de la grosse dame en s'apercevant avec déception qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Par chance, Harry entendit des pas derrière lui, il se retourna et se retrouva face à Neville qui était pâle comme un mort.

_- Heu…Salut Neville, ça va comme tu veux ? _

_- A ton avis, Harry…Je vais vite aller dormir pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar. _Répondit Neville d'une voix morne.

_- Heu…Oui, d'accord Neville… Peux-tu juste me donner le mot de passe pour rentrer ?_

_- Retralia Amflorus. La plante à souvenirs, Harry._

Aux derniers mots de Neville, le tableau bascula sur le côté laissant apparaître l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry remercia Neville et s'engouffra dans la salle commune vide. **Mais qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?** Le survivant monta vers les dortoirs des garçons d'un pas lent. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte de son dortoir quelqu'un l'attrapa par les épaules violement, manquant de le faire vaciller.

_- HARRY ! C'EST HORRIBLE CE QU'IL SE PASSE ! _ Hurla Ron paniqué.

_- Ron ? Mais enfin calme-toi ! Qu'es que tu…_

_- BORDEL HARRY ! HERMIONE ! ELLE A DISPARU ! _

_- Elle a quoi ? _S'étonna Harry.

_- DISPARU! HARRY SECOUE-TOI! IL FAUT QU'ON LA RETROUVE! _ S'énerva Ron.

_- Arête de hurler Ron ! Calme toi, je ne comprends rien du tout ! _

_- Hermione a disparu ! Elle est partie avec ce Kael ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les rattraper ! _ Expliqua Ron d'une voix paniquée et confuse à la fois.

_- Mais enfin calme-toi, il ne va pas la tuer…_Essaya de la rassurer Harry.

_- Harry ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! C'est SON fils ! Elle est obligatoirement en danger ! _Cria Ron en secouant le Survivant dans tout les sens.

_- Tu es devenu fou Ron ou quoi ? Calme-toi s'il te plait et commence donc par me lâcher !_

_- Réfléchi deux secondes Harry ! Il faut la retrouver au plus vite !_

_- Il ne va pas te la voler ta Mione…C'est pas la peine de me faire un scène de fou furieux, elle va revenir…_ Déclara Harry l'air sûr de lui.

_- Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! On dirait que tu défends ce meurtrier ! _S'indigna le rouquin

_- Ce meurtrier ? Quel meurtrier ? _ S'étonna le Survivant.

_- Kael Lowry !_

_- Qu'es-ce que tu me racontes ? Kael ? Un meurtrier ? _

_- Harry ! C'est le fils Lowry ! _Cria Ron.

_- Ca suffit à la fin ! Vous m'épuisez les oreilles avec votre « Lowry » ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devenez tous fous ici à cause de ça ! _ S'emporta le jeune sorcier aux cheveux bruns.

_- Harry ! C'est le fils de Tu-sais-qui ! _

_- Quoi ! N'importe quoi, enfin ! Voldemort n'as pas d'enfants ! _ S'exclama Harry. Il avait l'impression que Ron était complètement fou.

_- Pas de vrais, non, mais c'est son fils adoptif ! _ S'énerva Ron.

Le coeur du Survivant s'arrêta de battre net. Harry crut vivre un cauchemar. Depuis quand Voldemort adoptait des enfants ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit auparavant ? Et si ce que disait Ron était vrai ? Harry réfléchi quelques secondes…tout coïncidait ! Le train, le sang, sa cicatrice qui le brûle, l'incident au banquet ! Tout s'accordait enfin dans sa tête. **Hermione ! **Le sang du Survivant ne fit qu'un tour, il fonça en direction de son lit et retourna sa valise qui se vida sur le sol.** La carte du Maraudeur ! Vite !** Un parchemin s échappa de la valise, aussitôt empoigné par Harry qui la déplia en 4ème vitesse.

_- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! _ Articula Harry, préssé.

A ces mots, une carte se dessina sur le parchemin vierge : le plan de Poudlard. La différence avec une carte ordinaire venait du fait que celle-ci montrait les salles et passages secrets, ainsi que l'emplacement exact de chaque personne se trouvant dans le château. Harry chercha des yeux Hermione Granger mais ne l'aperçut pas, il chercha alors Kael Lowry, mais aucun Kael Lowry n'y apparaissait non plus.

_- Ron ! Je ne les vois nulle part ! _

_- Oh non ! Mon dieu ! Faites qu'Hermione soit toujours en vie ! _ Couina Ron.

_- Raaah ! Tais-toi ! Regarde plutôt cette fichue carte avec moi ! Quatre yeux valent mieux que deux !_

Harry chercha de ses yeux émeraude un quelconque « Lowry » et en aperçu enfin un. Sauf que ce n'était pas Kael qui précédait ce nom, ni Aïriel. **Silicia Lowry. **

_- Ron, ici…regarde…Qui est Silicia Lowry ?_

_- La véritable Aïriel Lowry. Je ne vois pas Hermione ! _ Paniqua Ron.

_- La véritable Aïriel ? Que veux tu dire ? _S'étonna le survivant.

_- Je veux dire que c'est son vrai nom !_

**Son vrai nom… **Harry parcouru le château des yeux une seconde fois mais n'aperçut toujours pas Hermione. **Son vrai nom !**

_- Ron !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Quel est le vrai nom de Kael Lowry ? _ Demanda Harry.

_- Heu…Attends que je me souvienne…Lothen Lowry, il me semble. _Déclara Ron avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Harry regarda une dernière fois la carte, aucun Lothen Lowry n'y apparaissait. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Ni Hermione, ni Kael n'étaient dans Poudlard et ses alentours.

_- Où est le 7ème étage Harry ? _ S'étonna le rouquin.

_- Ici, sur le cô…_Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent alors que ses yeux fixaient le parchemin magique

**Le 7ème étage ! La carte n'était pas complètement dépliée ! **Harry déplia la partie manquante du plan et y découvrit les deux noms de Lothen Lowry et de Hermione Granger. Ron l'avait remarqué aussi : Hermione n'était pas morte.

_- Vite Ron ! Grouilles toi ! _ Cria Harry.

Les deux adolescents descendirent les escaliers à toute volée et coururent vers le 7ème étage. Harry sentait son cœur battre la chamade, Hermione était en danger. Pourquoi était-elle partie avec Kael ? Harry n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Déjà les deux jeunes Gryffondors se trouvaient face au mur de la salle sur demande.

**La pièce où se trouvent Hermione Granger et Lothen Lowry. La pièce où se trouvent Hermione Granger et Lothen Lowry. La pièce où se trouvent Hermione Granger et Lothen Lowry…**

Harry eut beau essayer, rien n'y fit. Ron essaya à son tour mais sans plus de succès. Harry se concentra un moment sur le mur. Il fallait se concentrer, Hermione était en danger, il fallait ouvrir cette salle ! Harry fit le vide dans sa tête et se concentra très fort sur l'endroit où se trouvaient Kael et Hermione. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et une porte apparut. Harry sortit sa baguette, aussitôt imité par Ron.

Le Survivant posa sa main sur la poignée qu'il tourna lentement, un déclic se fit entendre, signe que la porte était enfin ouverte. Les deux adolescents entrèrent d'un seul coup dans la pièce, plongée dans le noir. Seule une faible lumière semblait éclairer la salle. Harry eu un mauvais pressentiment. La pièce s'illumina d'un seul coup, surprenant les deux adolescents dont les yeux s'étaient habitués au noir. Harry plaqua rapidement ses mains contre son visage pour protéger sa vue. Lorsque ses yeux furent presque habitués à la nouvelle intensité lumineuse, ceux-ci se gorgèrent d'effroi.

_- Avada Kedavra !_

Un jet de lumière vert avait jaillit, donnant subrepticement la mort à la personne visée, qui n'eu pas le temps de se défendre.


	6. A fleur de peau

**_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de HP n'est pas mien. Car je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling. oO_**

Chapitre VI.

_  
- Je vais te le dire clairement, je ne sais par où commencer… _Murmura Kael_. Que sais-tu ou « crois savoir » de moi ? _

_- Je…Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Tu sais, ce sujet n'est jamais abordé chez les sorciers… _Avoua Hermione.

_- J'imagine…Bien. Comme tu le sais sûrement, mon vrai père était un auror. En fait, il était le plus grand auror à l'époque…_Commença Kael, le visage sans expressions.

_- Stevens Lowry…_Se murmura Hermione pour elle-même

_- Oui. Tout est-il que lors de l'anniversaire de nos trois ans, notre père s'est retrouvé coincé au ministère pour des affaires importantes. Notre grande famille de sorciers était donc réunie, excepté lui. C'est le moment qu'ont choisi des mangemorts pour attaquer. Toute notre famille fut tuée sous nos yeux d'enfants de trois ans. Silicia, heu…Je veux dire Aïriel, fût la plus traumatisée, notre mère s'écroulant devant ses pieds. Après cela je ne me souviens plus de rien. Je me souviens juste m'être réveillé à l'intérieur de cette maison sombre dans une petite pièce glacée, entendant les cris de ma sœur à travers les murs. _Raconta Kael, refrénant un semblant de douleur.

_- Mon Dieu… Mais enfin après avoir vécu des choses pareilles, comment as-tu pu devenir un mangemort ?  
_

_- En fait, Tom, Voldemort, avait une emprise magique sur nous. Nous avons eu son éducation, nous avons appris à nous battre, et nous apprîmes toutes sortes de sortilèges maléfiques. Nous l'avons en fait connu il y a 6 ans, non sous forme physique mais psychique par des sorts poussés. Ces séances d'entretien avec lui nous ont fait oublier notre propre identité, nos noms. Voldemort nous a appelés respectivement Lothen et Silicia. Nous sommes donc devenus des mangemorts à l'âge de 11 ans, en tuant notre propre père qui s'était retrouvé seul survivant de notre famille... _Hermione déglutit difficilement, elle ressentait maintenant de la compassion envers ce jeune homme dont elle avait eu si peur une heure auparavant. _Nous avons participé à de nombreux autres attentats, celui de la coupe du monde de Quidditch par exemple, nous avons même assisté à l'assassinat de Diggory Cedric…_ Le jeune sorcier but une gorgée de vin puis s'allongea sur le lit.

_- Tu…Vous avez participé à l'assassinat de Cedric ?  
_

_- Nous assistions à la résurrection physique de Voldemort…Tout est il qu'après sa « résurrection » Voldemort à sans le vouloir, perdu une partie de son emprise magique sur nous. Silicia et moi nous sommes enfuis, maîtrisant tous les mangemorts qui nous faisaient barrage. Nous nous sommes cachés pendant toute une année…Année durant laquelle Voldemort nous a recherché ainsi que ses partisans. Silicia a étudié la magie blanche et la magie des soins. J'ai approfondi mes sorts offensifs. Quand nous avons crus être prêts, nous avons attaqué Voldemort et les mangemorts qui se trouvaient avec lui. Nous les avons tous éliminé, sauf Voldemort. Notre magie n'était pas assez puissante pour le contrer ou le tuer, nous avons dû nous enfuir à nouveau. Nous réessayâmes encore quatre fois sans plus de succès. Nous avons donc cherché un moyen de devenir plus puissants encore, tout en restants cachés et retirés du monde. J'ai alors eu l'idée de conclure un pacte magique avec ma soeur. _Expliqua le sorcier.

_- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une chose pareille. Moi qui m'attendais à rencontrer tout bonnement un « Voldemort model réduit ». _Avoua Hermione en plongeant encore une fois ses lèvres dans le liquide se trouvant dans son verre.

_- Je vois que tu n'as pas peur de prononcer son nom, rares sont les gens qui peuvent._

_- C'est vrai. Dis-moi, quel pacte magique avez-vous conclu toi et Silicia ? _ Demanda Hermione d'une voix curieuse.

_- Celui de duplicité magique… Je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses, c'est un pacte assez dangereux. _Déclara Kael.

_- Effectivement, je ne le connais pas, en quoi consiste t-il ?_

_- Eh bien…Il engendre le fait que les deux personnes concluant le pacte, si elles sont rassemblées, obtiennent une puissante magique impressionnante. Au contraire, si ces deux mêmes personnes sont séparées, elles deviennent tellement vulnérables qu'elles finiront parfois par en mourir. Le gros problème dans notre cas est que si l'on devient vulnérables, l'emprise de Voldemort nous regagnerait et l'on redeviendrait des mangemorts. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, lors de la répartition dans les maisons. J'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor, étant devenu ennemi de Voldemort. Mais dès que Silica et moi fûmes trop éloignés, l'emprise de Tom Jedusor commençait à la regagner… _Expliqua le jeune Gryffondor.

_- C'est pour ça que le choixpeau a voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard…_ Compris la jeune sorcière qui porta son verre à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

_- Exactement. Je l'avais tout de suite compris : Silicia ne devait surtout pas aller à Serpentard ou Voldemort la récupèrerai. Le seul moyen de la sauver de cette emprise magique : notre pacte. En me rapprochant d'elle, sa puissance magique a augmenté considérablement, elle a pu donc lutter psychiquement contre Voldemort. Le choixpeau l'a alors envoyé à Gryffondor._

_- Donc lorsque vous êtes tous les deux séparés, vous risquez de tuer tout le monde ?... _Questionna Hermione dont la voix trahissait une certaine crainte.

_- Heu, on va dire ça comme ça._

_- Mais en ce moment…Vous êtes séparés, puisqu'elle n'est pas avec nous. Je ne peux donc que te craindre… _Continua Hermione, attentive aux moindre mouvement de Kael.

_- Tout à fait. Je suis seul avec moi-même. Et tu es à ma mercie._

Hermione sortit les deux baguettes de derrière son dos, les pointant vers la gorge de Kael qui ricana.

_- Pas si je suis la plus rapide, joli cœur ! _ Lança Hermione sur un air de défi.

_- Je pourrai te tuer en une fraction de seconde si je le voulais. _ Déclara Kael impérialement.

_- Mais ?_

_- Mais je ne le ferais pas._

_- Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ? _ Demanda Hermione, toujours sur la défensive.

_- Je n'oserais jamais faire de mal à une jolie jeune fille comme toi, et j'ai encore mon libre arbitre, Voldemort a beau essayer de me contrôler, il n'y arrive pas, et il y arrive encore moins, prenant en compte le fait que je suis à Poudlard._

_- Tu veux dire que là, maintenant, il essaye de te contrôler ? _ S'étonna Hermione.

_- Oui. Mon esprit est embrouillé de scènes de crimes et de pulsions, comme l'assassinat de mon père. Si tu veux percevoir ce que je ressens, touche moi._ Déclara Kael, portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

_- Pardon ?_

_- Touches-moi. _Répéta Kael.

_- Non mais attends, où tu veux en venir là ? _ L'interrogea Hermione, interloquée.

_- Si tu me touches, tu ressentiras ce qu'il me fait ressentir et me fais voir, tu ne risques rien. _Kael dévisagea Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin_. Prends ma main._

_- Kael…Je veux dire Lothen, j'avoue que j'ai plus confiance qu'avant en toi mais peut-être pas au point de... La main est la partie du corps dans laquelle il y a le plus de puissance magique, avec les yeux._

_- Ce n'était pas dans le but de te tuer que je t'ai demandé ça. _Répliqua le jeune sorcier.

_- Je… _Commença Hermione.

_- Attends._

Kael pris la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et la déposa sur sa propre poitrine. La jeune fille sentait le cœur du sorcier battre sous sa paume. Les lumières s'éteignirent et le silence s'imposa.

Le Survivant posa sa main sur la poignée qu'il tourna lentement, un déclic se fit entendre, signe que la porte était enfin ouverte. Les deux adolescents entrèrent d'un seul coup dans la pièce, plongée dans le noir. Seule une faible lumière semblait éclairer la salle. Harry eu un mauvais pressentiment. La pièce s'illumina d'un seul coup, surprenant les deux adolescents dont les yeux s'étaient habitués au noir. Harry plaqua rapidement ses mains contre son visage pour protéger sa vue. Lorsque ses yeux furent presque habitués à la nouvelle intensité lumineuse, ceux-ci se gorgèrent d'effroi.

_- Avada Kedavra !_

Un jet de lumière vert avait jaillit, donnant subrepticement la mort à la personne visée, qui n'eu pas le temps de se défendre.

Dans un grand bruit sourd, Harry s'écroula sur le sol. Ron poussa un cri d'effroi tant dis que les silhouettes d'Hermione et de Kael se dessinaient. Hermione aperçut Harry à terre et se précipita vers lui.

_- Harry !_

_- Ne bouges pas toi !_ Hurla Ron en direction de Kael, baguette pointée sur lui.

_- Harry ! Réveille-toi !_ Continua Hermione en secouant Harry dans tous les sens.

Kael se leva et rejoignis Hermione, ne prenant gardes aux menaces de Ron.

_- Je t'ai dis de ne pas bouger ! Meurtrier !_ Cria Ron.

_- Oh, mais quand es-ce que tu vas te taire un peu ?_ Kael fixa le rouquin. Presque instantanément, les lèvres de Ron se collèrent l'une à l'autre, l'empêchant de parler, et sa baguette s'envola pour atterrir dans la main du fils Lowry.

A ce moment là, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait vu cette personne mourir sous ses yeux…Il s'était évanoui sous la douleur que lui procurait sa cicatrice... **Hermione ! **Tout revins en ordre dans la tête de Harry. Il distinguât la silhouette d'Hermione penchée au dessus de lui, ainsi que celle de Kael. Le Survivant se releva et menaça le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de sa baguette.

_- Expliques-toi ! _ Cria Harry à Kael.

_- Harry, laisse-le, tout vas bien. _Déclara Hermione d'une voix douce, pour calmer le jeu.

_- Non Hermione, c'est le fils de Voldemort ! _

_- Voldemort n'est pas mon père. Je suis le fils de Stevens Lowry. _Répliqua Kael sèchement.

_- Harry je t'en prie…Laisse nous t'expliquer…_ Les yeux de la jeune fille s'attardèrent sur la baguette du Survivant._ Et sans le menacer, s'il te plait... _Insista Hermione.

Harry s'exécuta, baissant sa garde. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

_- Et Ron ? Où es Ron ? _ Demanda Harry, un semblant inquiet.

_- Il me tapait sur les nerfs, je l'ai calmé_. Répondit Kael froidement.

Harry chercha Ron du regard et l'aperçu, tremblant d'inquiétude, appuyé contre le mur du fond, un semblant de panique dans le regard. Le survivant se retourna et dévisagea Kael un moment.

_- Que lui as-tu fais ?_

_- Je l'ai rendu silencieux pour un petit moment, cela l'empêchera de dire n'importe quoi. _Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, d'une voix posée.

_- Je vois. Si vous voulez m'expliquer tout, c'est le moment_. Déclara Harry.

Kael et Hermione enchaînèrent les explications, à propos du passé du jeune sorcier, de pourquoi tous deux s'étaient isolés…

_- Cela a t'il un rapport avec le fait que vous deux pleuriez du sang ? _ Demanda Harry.

_- Vous pleurez du quoi ? _ S'étonna Hermione.

_- Oui, Harry. Comme nous sommes trop loin l'un de l'autre, c'est ce qu'il se passe… _Répondit Kael, sagement.

_- Je comprend tout à présent…Pourquoi vous semblez avoir un si grande connaissance en la magie, l'incident du banquet, l'incident dans le train, le fait que vous pleuriez du sang, ma cicatrice qui me brûle quand cela vous arrive… _

Harry eu enfin l'impression que son esprit n'était plus embrouillé de soucis et de millions de questions. Cependant, le passé de Kael l'inquiétait légèrement. Cet homme qu'il avait vu mourir devant ses yeux en entrant dans la salle sur demande… C'était sûrement le père de Kael, tué par ses propres enfants. Harry se perdit dans ses pensées un moment, lui et les enfants Lowry avaient quelques points communs par leur passé mais également des points très divergents : Kael et Aïriel avaient été élevés par Voldemort, il avaient tué...

-_ Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien que l'on rentre au dortoir, on a cours tôt demain et je veux être à deux cents pour cent. _Déclara Hermione.

-_ Allons-y. _Enchaîna Kael en finissant son verre de vin. _Oh_ _! N'oublions pas le pré-auror surexcité ! _ Déclara le fils Lowry, un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione et Harry ricanèrent. Kael mis fin au maléfice qui faisait effet sur Ron, qui paru tout à coup moins effrayé.

Les quatre adolescents quittèrent la salle sur demande pour s'engager dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard.

_- Retralia Amflorus. _Chuchotât Harry en arrivant devant la porte de la maison des Gryffondors.

_- Retralia Amflorus ou pas, ce n'est pas une heure pour rentrer ! Non mais vraiment ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, je vous jure ! _ Ronchonna la grosse dame.

_- Heu, évidement, excusez-nous. _

Le portrait pivota doucement, laissant apparaître l'entrée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. L'appel du lit se fit de plus en plus intense. Harry, cependant, avait une furieuse envie de parler avec Hermione de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux depuis ces derniers temps. Le survivant hésitât une seconde, puis retint Hermione par le poignet pendant que Kael et Ron se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs.

_- Harry qu'es-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda Hermione, surprise.

_- Je… Excuse-moi mais il faut que je te parle de… enfin de nous quoi_. Balbutia le jeune homme en évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune sorcière.

_- De nous ?_ Releva Hermione.

_- Oui, tu sais en ce moment j'ai comme l'im… _

_- Harry…_ Coupa la jeune fille qui devinait déjà ce qu'Harry allait lui dire.

_- Oui ?_ Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, l'intensité monta fortement.

_- Je crois que le moment est assez mal choisi, vois-tu ? On en reparle une autre fois, si tu veux bien._ Poursuivis Hermione en souriant.

_- Je… Heu d'accord, si tu veux._ Marmonna Harry.

_- Bonne nuit, Harry._ Hermione déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Harry qui resta perplexe, avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs.

Harry regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner, sa longue robe noire épousant ses mouvements légers. Le survivant sentit la fatigue le reprendre. Il monta les escaliers rapidement en faisant attention de ne pas rater de marche. Quand il arriva en haut, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus dormaient paisiblement dans leurs lits. Harry aperçut Kael assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du fond, le regard perdu dans les étoiles. Le Survivant déposa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit puis s'allongea sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller… Rapidement ses paupières se baissèrent et sa respiration devint plus lente et plus sereine…

_Le jeune Gryffondor attendait le sommeil dans la salle commune, fixant les flammes de la cheminée qui réchauffaient quelque peu la pièce froide. Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier mirent fin au calme qui s'était installé. La jeune fille qui venait d'arriver s'approcha de lui doucement, d'un pas lent. Le Survivant tourna la tête et l'aperçu, elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux noisette brillants fixaient ceux émeraude de Harry. Ce dernier se leva, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide. Hermione posa ses bras autour de son cou, et plongea une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux du Survivant qui brûlait de désir. Harry ne pu se contrôler plus longtemps et l'embrassa. Les chaudes lèvres de la jeune fille se détachèrent de celles du Gryffondor qui l'enlaça et glissa sa tête dans son cou, la couvrant de baisers. La jolie Gryffondor fut parcourue de frissons dans tout le corps, elle ne voulait que s'abandonner à lui, en ce moment précis. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. Harry sentit les caresses de la jeune fille sur son corps, fou de désir il l'allongea sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près d'eux. Hermione vacilla sur le jeune homme et approfondi le baiser. Ses longs cheveux venaient caresser le visage de Harry. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus tenir, il déboutonna le haut de la jeune fille et lui effleura la poitrine, celle-ci mis fin au baiser et lui enleva son tee-shirt. Il frissonna quand les lèvres de la Gryffondor effleurèrent son corps et perdit presque toute conscience des choses. La jeune fille pris l'initiative de retirer le pantalon du jeune homme et déposa quelques baisers sur la partie dévoilée faisant gémir ce dernier d'un plaisir intense…_

Harry se réveilla brusquement. La vue encore trouble, il se frotta les yeux deux ou trois fois consécutives puis enfila ses lunettes. Le dortoir était encore plongé dans le noir, le jour n'étant toujours pas levé. Le regard du Survivant s'attarda quelques secondes sur la fenêtre du fond, Kael y était toujours assis, n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre. Harry se leva sans bruit et le rejoignis. Kael ne sembla pas surpris de l'arrivée d'Harry dans son dos. Il s'écarta sur la droite, laissant de la place au Survivant pour s'asseoir.

_- Merci. _

_- Je t'en prie. _ Répondit Kael, nonchalamment.

Harry s'assit prudemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour éviter de tomber. La lumière de la lune venait caresser la peau des deux jeunes sorciers. Harry à peine éveillé, dévisageait déjà le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, en cette nuit de pleine lune. A ce moment là, Harry se rappela d'une nuit semblable, bien que moins calme, lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard. **Remus. Sirius… **Harry se perdit dans ses pensées pendant de longues minutes.

Certains rayons lumineux commençaient à éclairer le lac et la forêt interdite. Harry ouvrit les yeux, le spectacle était magnifique. Tout le monde devait encore dormir… Le survivant dévisagea Kael un moment, quand ce dernier s'en aperçu, il dévisagea Harry à son tour. Après un petit sourire en coin, Kael se leva, visiblement sans peur de tomber, et rentra dans le dortoir sans le moindre bruit. Harry resta quelques minutes encore sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis fini par se décider à rentrer à l'intérieur, prudemment, car non sans peur de dégringoler du haut du château.

Harry chercha Kael des yeux mais ne pu le trouver. Il se dirigea alors vers son lit pour se changer. Tous ses camarades partageant le dortoir dormaient encore. Harry descendit d'un pas rapide dans la salle commune. A sa grande surprise, Kael ne s'y trouvait pas. Harry s'avança vers la cheminée et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil moelleux. Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier mirent fin au calme qui était installé. La jeune fille qui venait d'arriver s'approcha de lui doucement, d'un pas lent. Le Survivant tourna la tête et l'aperçu, elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux noisette brillants fixaient ceux émeraude de Harry.

_- Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? _

Ce dernier se leva, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide. Hermione posa ses bras autour de son cou, et plongea une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux du Survivant qui brûlait de désir. Harry ne pu se contrôler plus longtemps et l'embrassa. Les chaudes lèvres de la jeune fille se détachèrent de celles du Gryffondor qui l'enlaça et glissa sa tête dans son cou, la couvrant de baisers. La jolie Gryffondor fut parcourue de frissons dans tout le corps,elle ne voulait que s'abandonner à lui, en ce moment précis. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. Harry sentit ses caresses sur son corps, fou de désir il l'allongea sur le fauteuil à proximité. Hermione vacilla sur le jeune homme et approfondi le baiser. Ses longs cheveux venaient caresser le visage de Harry. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus tenir, il déboutonna le haut de la jeune fille et lui effleura la poitrine, celle-ci mis fin au baiser et lui enleva son tee-shirt. Il frissonna quand les lèvres de la Gryffondor effleurèrent son corps et perdit presque toute conscience des choses. La jeune fille pris l'initiative de retirer le pantalon du jeune homme et déposa quelques baisers sur la partie dévoilée faisant gémir ce dernier d'un plaisir intense…

D'autres pas raisonnants dans l'escalier firent revenir les deux adolescents sur la terre ferme. Hermione se releva d'un coup sec et reboutonna son haut, tandis que Harry, qui venait de renfiler son pantalon cherchait un moyen de pouvoir le refermer. Songeant en premier lieu à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouveraient si jamais quelqu'un le trouvait ainsi, Hermione à ses côtés. Harry referma son pantalon en réfrénant la douleur que cela imposait. Ce dernier eu à peine le temps de remettre son tee-shirt que la personne dont les pas dans l'escalier s'étaient fait entendre, descendait la dernière marche.

_- Bonjour tous les deux._ Déclara Aïriel avec un petit sourire amical.

_- Salut._ Répondirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix, loin de la normale. Hermione était plus rouge que jamais.

_- Nous sommes les quatre seuls réveillés ? _Demanda Aïriel.

_- Comment ça, quatre ?_ S'étonna Hermione.

_- Eh bien quatre… _Déclara une voix derrière Harry et Hermione qui blanchirent d'un seul coup.

_- Kael ? _S'exclama Harry en se retournant. Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs était adossé à un mur, dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Ce dernier sorti à la lumière et vint embrasser Hermione sur la joue, ainsi que sa sœur.

_- Tu… Tu est là depuis quand ? _Demanda Hermione, interloquée.

_- Depuis longtemps… Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne vous ai pas regardé, et je tiendrais ma langue. _Déclara Kael, un petit sourire aux lèvres, esquissant un clin d'œil à Harry.

D'autres pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, avant que Harry ou Hermione ne puisse répliquer. Cinq minutes après, tout le monde était descendu. Harry s'aperçu rapidement que les autres Gryffondors semblaient se tenir bien à l'écart de Kael et Aïriel. Il était temps de leur expliquer.

Harry rassembla les élèves et commença donc à leur expliquer l'histoire des deux enfants Lowry. Kael et Aïriel ajoutèrent à leur tour quelques explications. Une fois que tout le monde fut à peu près rassuré, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kael, Dean et Aïriel descendirent pour le petit déjeuner.

Ils croisèrent Malefoy accompagné de Crabbe, qui s'écartèrent au passage des six Gryffondors, puis atteignirent enfin la grande salle. Ron s'empiffra de tout ce qu'il trouva sur la table. Dean, Aïriel et Kael étaient en train de discuter tranquillement, laissant Harry et Hermione tous seuls. Les deux adolescents étaient tendus, évitant tout regard. Harry hésitait, il aurait voulu parler à Hermione en seul à seul, mais à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

_- Mione ? Je peux te parler une minute ? En privé…_ La voix de Ron résonna dans le cerveau d'Harry. Son meilleur ami allait dévoiler ses sentiments à Hermione. Harry aurait voulu faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

_- Bien sûr, Ron_. Répondit Hermione, contente de mettre fin au silence qui s'était imposé entre elle et Harry.

Le Survivant regarda ses deux meilleurs amis s'éloigner et sortir de la grande salle.

Hermione et Ron avancèrent jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Celle-ci était vide, les deux adolescents s'assirent confortablement sur les fauteuils.

_- Je t'écoute Ron. _Commença Hermione.

_- Heu… bien. Hum…_

_- "…" _

_- "…" _

_- Ron ? _ Appela Hermione.

_- Oui ? Oh pardon. Je voulais… Te dire quelque chose. _Ron hésitait, sa voix était plus aiguë qu'à son habitude.

_- Je sais, c'est pour cela que nous sommes là... _Annonça Hermione sur un ton blasé.

_- Voilà... Je crois que je suis… Amoureux…De toi… _Articula enfin le rouquin.

_- Tu… quoi ? _Bégaya Hermione, surprise.

Le cœur d'Hermione se compressa tellement qu'elle cru un instant qu'il allait arrêter de battre. Elle n'éprouvait rien en retour, et était assez «perturbée » en ce moment. Elle hésitât un instant. Pourrais t'elle mieux résister à ce qui la poussait vers Harry si elle sortait avec Ron? La réponse lui vint rapidement à l'esprit.

_- Ecoute, Ronald. Je… Je suis désolée mais je n'éprouve pas la même chose envers toi. Je te vois comme un ami, rien de plus. Je suis vraiment navrée… Peut-être que plus tard…_

Quelques larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux du rouquin. Hermione n'aperçu pas la puissante lueur qui émanait de sa poche. Elle qui aurait pensé compatir en ce moment ci, changea complètement de sentiment.

_- Ooooh ! Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas te mettre à pleurer non ? C'n'est pas la fin du monde, t'en verra d'autres ! Ne prends pas ça au tragique ! _S'énerva la jeune sorcière.

Le rouquin hoquetât de surprise. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, il se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce. Hermione resta seule un instant puis se décida à redescendre dans la grande salle. **Pourquoi me suis-je énervée à ce point ?**

Elle croisa au passage le professeur McGonagall qui la salua ainsi que deux garçons de Serdaigle qui tournèrent de l'œil en passant près d'elle. Quand elle arriva, elle distinguât Ron et Harry qui discutaient. Elle s'énerva à la pensée que Ron ait déjà parlé à Harry de leur petite discussion. Elle s'avança rapidement vers les deux sorciers, bousculant plusieurs première année sur son passage, sans pour autant s'excuser.

_- Harry ? Tu as une seconde ?_ Demanda Hermione à Harry, d'un ton qui trahissait son énervement.

_- Euh… Ouais. Excuse-moi Ron, je reviens._

Harry suivit Hermione dans les couloirs. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers la tour des Gryffondor. Harry l'arrêta par le bras.

_- Pas la peine d'aller à trois cents kilomètres, on peut parler là_.

_- Bien. Comme tu veux. _Répondit Hermione, en évitant toujours de croiser le regard du Survivant.

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Bien. En ce moment je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette si tu vois… Ce que je veux dire. Ron viens de me proposer de sortir avec lui et j'ai refusé… En parti à cause de toi. _Expliqua Hermione.

_- A cause de moi ? _S'étonna Harry.

_- Oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais une fixation pareille. Je suis physiquement très… Attirée par toi. Pardon Harry… C'est gênant. Je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que tu…_

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry l'avait déjà embrassé. Hermione, au départ surprise, se laissa faire. Le Survivant mis fin au baiser et chuchota à l'oreille de la jeune fille : « Si tu as l'impression que j'éprouve la même chose envers toi, tu ne te trompe pas… »

Harry passa ses mains sous la robe de la jeune fille, adossée au mur. Le survivant embrassait Hermione dans le cou, cette dernière n'avait plus les pieds sur terre. Les deux adolescents avaient presque oublié qu'ils se trouvaient dans un couloir de Poudlard. Hermione passa ses mains sous la robe de sorcier d'Harry et lui caressa le ventre pour ensuite remonter jusqu'aux pectoraux. Harry se sentit parcouru de frissons qui s'intensifièrent à la descente de la main de la jeune fille sur son corps. Quand Hermione atteignit le bassin du Survivant, ce dernier embrassait déjà sa poitrine. Harry se colla à la jeune fille qui retira ses mains pour les poser autour du cou de ce dernier. Hermione frémi au contact du sexe de Harry, en érection, contre son corps. Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent.

_- POTTER ! GRANGER ! Mais enfin ! Qu'es-ce que vous faites ? Etes vous tombés sur la tête ?  
_

Harry et Hermione ressentirent encore une fois le dur retour à la réalité. McGonagall ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'élèves de deuxième année étaient arrivés dans le couloir, surprenant les deux adolescents dans une position qui ne les avantageaient pas. Harry s'écarta rapidement d'Hermione avant de tourner le dos au groupe d'élèves et à McGonagall. Hermione remis sa robe correctement et essaya en vain de se recoiffer convenablement.

_- Pardon…P-professeur…_ Bégaya Hermione un peu affolée.

_- Vous viendrez me voir en fin de journée dans mon bureau ! Et gare à vous si je vous surprend encore en train de faire vos…hum_. Le professeur McGonagall s'attarda un instant sur le groupe d'élèves de deuxième année, derrière elle. _Vos câlins, _poursuivit-elle_, au milieu d'un couloir ou où que ce soit dans cette école !_

_- Bien professeur_. Répondit Hermione, toute rouge, en regardant le sol.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui évitait son regard. Il se plaça en face d'elle et la serra dans ses bras avant de repartir vers la salle commune.

_- Harry ? _Appela Hermione.

_- Oui ?_

_- Où vas-tu ? _

_- Je retourne dans la salle commune pour aller chercher mes livres. _Répondit Harry paisiblement.

_- Je viens avec toi… _

_- Heu… _Harry appréhendait mal le fait de se retrouver seul avec Hermione encore une fois.

_- Je viens. _Insista la jeune fille.

Les deux Gryffondors traversèrent alors les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de leur salle commune pour y chercher leurs livres correspondants à la matière qu'il allaient aborder en ce début de journée : Le cour de potions. La plupart des Gryffondors détestaient cette matière, car le professeur qui l'enseignait était innommable avec eux.

_- Tiens donc ! Deux de mes élèves préférés qui vont être en retard pour mon cours ! C'est vraiment… Navrant._

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent en même temps. Severus Rogue leur faisait maintenant face, ses cheveux noirs gras collants à son visage pâle et crispé. Rogue souriait.

_- Professeur Rogue_. Salua Hermione, contrairement à Harry qui ne se prononça pas.

_- Je vous conseille, jeunes gens, d'aller vite chercher vos livres… Ou sinon j'enlèverai dix points à Gryffondor, s'ajoutant bien sûr à ceux que vous venez de perdre._ Ricana Rogue.

_- Vous n'aurez donc jamais fini de nous prendre la tête avec vos imbécillités ? _S'énerva Harry. Hermione hoquetât de surprise et d'indignation.

_- Potter, avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ?_ Demanda Rogue, glacial.

_- Non. Je vais rester poli._ Répondit Harry, énervé.

_- Bien, je retire donc quarante points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence et dix de plus pour m'avoir fait gaspiller de la salive inutilement._

Harry ne répliqua pas, tant la colère le gagnait peu à peu. Il tourna les talons et parti dans sa direction première, les poings serrés. Hermione le rattrapa bientôt.

_- Harry ! Non mais ça ne va pas, dis ? Que t'as t'il pris de parler comme ça à un professeur ?_ S'énerva t-elle.

_- Oh ça suffit, Hermione ! Cela fait cinq ans qui nous mènent la vie impossible, j'en ai marre. Il ne faut pas me chercher._ Déclara Harry, toujours énervé.

Hermione resta sous le choc de la réponse d'Harry, s'en arrêtant de marcher. Elle repris vite ses esprits et le rejoins avec difficulté. Harry marchait à toute vitesse. Le Survivant se demanda un instant si il pouvait être plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà. La réponse lui vint rapidement à l'esprit quand il tomba sur Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle en route.

_- Ho, petit Potter s'est perdu dans le couloirs on dirait _! Hurla Malefoy, pour que tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir l'entendent.

_- Ouais ! Et ta sœur ? _Cria Harry en direction du blondinet.

Malefoy et ses deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent de rire un instant, surpris par cette réponse plutôt du genre moldue. Hermione, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment, accéléra le pas.

_- Attends, Potter_ ! Harry se retourna vers Malefoy. _Ta guenon de copine n'arrive pas à te suivre !_ Harry suivit le regard du Blondinet. **Hermione**. Cette dernière lança un regard de mépris aux trois Serpentards qui rigolaient.

Harry qui ne contenait déjà plus sa colère s'approcha de Malefoy rapidement et lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine figure. Le blondinet s'écroula sur le sol. Harry se sentit tout à coup libéré d'une partie de sa colère. Il s'avança alors vers Goyle qui avait cessé tout ricanement et lui décocha un coup de poing aussi bien placé que le précédent. Goyle s'écroula à son tour sur le sol. Crabbe s'arrêta de bouger. Harry inspecta le sol, Malefoy saignait et gémissait, Goyle semblait inconscient.

_- Harry ! Arrête ! Cria Hermione. _

Le survivant attarda alors son regard vers Crabbe, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, Hermione, qui l'avait rejoins, le poussa un grand coup vers l'arrière. Harry perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Un bruit cristallin se fit alors entendre. Harry se redressa, une lueur attira son regard : le pendentif qu'il avait aperçu dans le bureau de Dumbledore gisait maintenant à côté de lui. Le survivant analysa la situation un moment, l'objet venait de tomber de sa poche…


End file.
